


Damirae One-shots

by MageWarrior



Series: Damirae [3]
Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Battle Couple, Character Death In Dream, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cosplay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reunions, Romance, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Spider-Man References, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for Damirae.Update: A Christmas Treat: Damian and Raven had moved in their new home during the Christmas break while Damian thought through one of his hardest decisions if he ever want to inherit the Wayne enterprises. Meanwhile, Raven has a surprising Christmas treat for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Damirae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735297
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! This is my first one-shot for Damirae. 
> 
> You all may comment and give feedback.

“Oof, well, another successful mission led by the Boy Wonder!” Gar exclaimed excitedly as he wrapped his arm around Robin’s shoulder and Jaime followed suit with a grin.

“Yeah, well done. You stepped up as a leader, hermano.” Jaime smirked. Damian put on one of his rare smiles and then his eyes glance over at Raven who was talking to Tara and Donna, walking ahead of the boys. “Oh, doing something special with your girlfriend?”

Damian frowned. “Not yet at least. I just… needed some help with some dinner ideas.”

“Ooh, how about going to a restaurant?” Jaime suggested. “Oh, wait, too many eyes. You are the son of the billionaire.”

“How about the carnival?” Gar suggested with a grin.

Damian thought back and they already went to the carnival. Well, twice. And Raven had said she wanted to try something different other than going to the carnival. Why choosing a venue for the date very hard?

“Maybe you can ask your honorary cousin? She has been into dates.” Jaime suggested.

“What? Gen? On dates? No, she must speak with me about that.” Damian said protectively as he marched into his room and grabbed his phone dialling his old mentor’s phone number. He waited for her to answer her phone.

“Uh oh, protective bird incoming.” Gar whispered with Jon nodding.

Then it came through, hearing Genevieve’s voice on the other end. “Hello?”

“Genevieve, after my other successful mission, Jaime was even kind enough to inform me that you have been too many dates. Is it Harper?” Damian asked, going into his room to get changed, leaving the two boys in the hallways. They both shrugged and went to get changed and rest up for the entire day.

Genevieve sighed and put down her book on the table. “Damian, I only have been in two dates. Roy and I are just slowly figuring things out before we even get back together.”

“I know. But I am the man of the Manor until Father, Grayson and your grandfather come back from their business trip.” Damian said as he took off his cape and saw Tara was knocking on his door silently telling him that they all are going to the mall. He gave her an approved nod to her before continuing his conversation with Genevieve.

“Well, Dami… I never saw this day would come that my honorary cousin would worry about me only to find out I was going on a date. I am 21 years old now. I can take care of myself.” Genevieve smiled brightly while thinking of her boyfriend.

“First of all, don’t call me that. And second of all, please at least let me know when you are really going out with Harper.” Damian pleaded as he looked at his computer and saw no updates from his father. “Have you heard from your grandfather?”

“I will tell you when my next date is. And no, I haven’t. They are just busy, Damian. Is there another reason for this call?” Genevieve asked, getting some food out to fry for her dinner.

“Well….” Damian started as he heard another knock. “Sorry, one second. Yes?”

The door opened and appeared Raven coming in his room, looking for something. “Sorry, I forgot that I left my jacket here.”

On the phone, Genevieve perked up and dropped her pans on the floor as Damian winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. “Was that Gen?” Raven asked, grabbing her jacket on the bed.

“Yes, I have been notified that she has been going on a date.” Damian said sternly. Raven’s eyes widened and tried to get the phone from her leader to try and talk to her.

“Is it true?” Raven asked holding the phone and Damian crossed his arms. He decided to let them talk and change into his everyday clothes.

“Yes, Raven, I have. For the last two weeks. So, tell me about you and Damian. You guys sleeping in the same room?” Genevieve grinned as she leaned on the island in the kitchen.

Raven blushed and then groaned softly in annoyance. “N-no, we are not sleeping together. We are sleeping in our own rooms.” She continued to talk to her until she saw the reflection on Damian’s mirror. He was wearing his pants and shirtless… could easily see his abs.

“Well, I might come over and visit since Roy said he won’t be back until next week.” Genevieve said to her. “Maybe I could bring something. Like cook you all some pasta. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Raven said slowly as she instantly looked away from the mirror when Damian walked out of the bathroom.

“Great. I’ll let Damian know and I’ll get the food ready.” Genevieve said. “Pass the phone to Damian, I’m sure all-fearless team leader has something to talk about.”

“Alright. D-Damian, she wants to talk to you.” Raven called out to Damian as he grabbed the phone and watched her running out of his room with a flushed face.

“Gen, what did you talk about to Rachel?” Damian asked, talking onto the phone.

“Confidential, my cousin. Girl talk.” Genevieve replied as she got out some cooked dumplings and then cooked some fried rice with some pork.

“Fine, fine. Look, I need some help.” Damian said desperately as he sat down on the edge of his bed while he listened to Genevieve attentively.

“I’m listening. I’ll put you on speaker.” Genevieve said as she put the phone on speaker from the counter.

“Look, they are going to the mall which gives me the chance to talk you about…… d-d-d-date advices.” Damian stuttered nervously, rubbing his neck. He doesn’t know why he is acting like this. He was never this nervous around people before. Even around Raven.

“Isn’t Dick supposed to tell you about this?” Genevieve grinned as she chopped down the pork and put the eggs into the fried rice.

“Well, you are my mentor and we called each other cousins. Practically family. So, you are the only person I can talk to about this since Starfire is with Grayson.” Damian pointed out.

“True. But you just need to be yourself. That’s all it takes. Make sure she does see the truest self from you.” Genevieve said to him as she got out the sauce. Damian could hear all of the pans and her humming.

“I do believe that is a great advice. How did Roy win your heart?” Damian asked curiously.

“By piercing an arrow to my heart?” Genevieve asked sarcastically, hearing Damian’s breath hitched through the speaker. “Just kidding, he just took me out for dinner. Like taking me outside of his house and sat on the ground somewhere to see the sunset to eat dinner.”

Damian nodded as he took mental notes. “Alright, how about flowers?”

“Hmm, sometimes. Why? What do you have in mind?” Genevieve asked as she made her dinner and put it in her plate as she put some sauce on the rice and dumplings.

“I don’t know yet… But I was thinking of having dinner in the same spot where we had talked after meeting each other for the first time.” Damian replied as he walked out of his room.

“Romantic, Boy Wonder. I’ll be your chef. And I promise I won’t embarrass you.” Genevieve smirked as she ate her meal from her plate while talking to Damian.

“You always embarrass me. Anyways, you have Harper’s number?” Damian asked sternly and then heard no reply. “Gen? Hello? That woman.” Damian sighed sharply as he turned off his phone.

(~)

A few days later, Genevieve went back to the tower with a basket filled with cooked meals. She went in the tower while seeing Tara and Donna were watching a movie with Traci and Jaime. Beast Boy and Conner were fixing the ceiling in the other room. “May I ask what happened?” Genevieve asked, pointing to the ceiling.

“Gar.” The girls said in unison.

Gar groaned in embarrassment and continued to work on the ceiling with Conner coming down on the ground. “Hey, uh, is it alright, I ask you something? Since Kori is with Nightwing.”

“Sure.” Genevieve replied putting her stuff on the counter.

“It is about school. You think some of us are eligible to do it?” Conner asked curiously.

“Hmm, you are famous, and everyone knows you. You could at try to blend in. But as you know the rest of the world will know who you are if you entered. The rest of you. You are all eligible to do high school. Have you spoken to Kori and Nightwing about this?” Genevieve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes and no.” Donna replied while sipping onto her milkshake.

Genevieve looked at the teenagers, they all looked so desperate for help. She thought of something until Raven came by with Damian by her side. She has already tutored Raven everything she knows, and she had tutored Damian when he was suspended by his school.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do to help you to enrol.” Genevieve smiled. “But I have a feeling it’s all about girls, Conner.” She looked directly at the Kryptonian clone who smiled sheepishly.

“Totally, he saw how Gar, Jaime and Damian got their girls while he is alone.” Tara said. “Donna here on the other hand, no boys yet until we approve, right, Traci and Rae?”

“Right.” Traci and Raven nodded in agreement.

Genevieve laughed seeing Conner all embarrassed. “It’s alright. Now, maybe I can help with the ceiling before Roy comes by.” Damian growled and crossed his arms. Genevieve flicked him on his forehead.

“Calm down, Boy Wonder. He is a great guy. He won’t hurt me. Why are you so against about me dating him?” Genevieve asked her honorary cousin who rubbed his forehead and pouted.

“Because I heard he is also dangerous, a playboy and a womanizer.” Damian replied, listing the qualities. “Oh, may I remind you that he left you all alone?”

“He is none of those things. Trust me. He said he left to figure things out. He needed that. Don’t get all protective on your cousin and mentor.” Genevieve said to the new leader of the Titans.

“I have every right to be protective.” Damian mumbled watching her helping Garfield fix the ceiling. She could see how much damage that he had done. “You really done it, Gar.” Damian commented with a smirk.

“I’ll accept that both as a compliment and insult. Besides, I could have a job as a constructer.” Garfield smiled. “You know to help fix building stuff.”

“Yeah, right, but you’ll end up destroying things.” Raven said sarcastically with everyone laughing and Garfield was pouting but laughed along with them anyway.

After fixing the ceiling, Roy came by and saw Genevieve was helping the Titans and had prepared for their lunch. “Hello, everyone. Gen.” Roy smiled at her and gave her a kiss in the cheek. He also saw Damian Wayne had his arms crossed and giving him the most famous bat glare that his girlfriend explained.

“I told you he would give you the Bat glare.” Genevieve whispered to him.

“Noted.” Roy cleared his throat. “Uh, Damian. Nice to finally meet you.” He offered his hand to him. Damian looked at his hand with a glare before it softened and shook his hand with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you too. But please, call me Wayne and I’ll just call you Harper from now on.” Damian said before sitting down on a seat next to Raven.

“You’re being protective.” Raven noted.

“It’s for the best.” Damian stated, crossing his arms. He looked over at the couple. Genevieve and Roy seemed to be very happy together. He was just getting to know his honorary cousin after being her student. He would like to spend more time with her.

“Just say that you want to spend more time with your cousin. She doesn’t mind.” Raven smiled at Damian.

He was taken back by seeing her smile and looked away, so she won’t see him blushing light pink on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Sure, I’ll-I’ll do that. Raven, are you busy tonight? I know we have been on a couple of dates and I want to speak with you about something. It is urgent.”

“Sure, I mean, I am not busy or anything.” Raven said softly.

Meanwhile, Genevieve, Tara, Traci, and Donna all looked at Damian’s blushing face. Tara looked like she was going to explode until Jaime spoke up. “Ladies, Damian has been desperate to take Raven on a date.”

“Yes, he called me couple of times.” Genevieve said with her arms crossed and had a grin on her face.

“Wait, the Damian Wayne, going on a genuine date? That is going to be a major story.” Roy chuckled in amusement.

“That reminds me back in the day. You were always trying to ask me out. Like literally tried so many attempts and it ended in either your falling down when your rope was cut in half during the mission and you accidentally burned down a garden rose patch.” Genevieve said with the group laughing and snickering. Roy just playfully glared at her.

“Really? That happened?” Tara snickered.

“Yes, once or twice. Besides, I managed to capture her heart.” Roy grinned with Genevieve rolling her eyes playfully. She nudged his arm with a giggle while Damian was watching closely before he spoke to Raven who was petting Titus.

“Damian doesn’t like me that much, does he?” Roy whispered to her. Seeing that Damian has been keeping an eye on him for some time.

“Nah, he is just really hurt that I didn’t tell him about…. Us.” Genevieve whispered back. “He is just protective.” Roy nodded in understanding and glanced over at Damian who was engaged in a conversation with Raven on the couch.

(~)

Roy had seen that the ceiling had been fixed. He was looking at his watch and saw the time. “Gen. I better get going. I have work in the morning.”

“Alright, then. Don’t let Damian skewer a knife on you on the way out.” Genevieve called out to him.

Roy chuckled in amusement and walked towards to the exit. But he saw Damian was standing, with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at him. Roy stood there a bit intimidated by his demeanour. He waited for a few moments until he spoke up. “Harper, I know I haven’t been aware of your involvement with my cousin.”

“Look, buddy. I know you may had heard a few things about me. But I had changed. I really did. I don’t want to hurt her.” Roy spoke up, looking at Damian.

“I know. And I only ask you this: don’t you ever hurt my cousin and look after her.” Damian said, looking up at him. “Look after Genevieve.” Roy nodded and Damian offered his hand. The two shook on it while Damian saw Genevieve had watched the whole thing and gave him a grateful smile before she walked away.

After Roy had left, Damian was looking for Genevieve and saw she was outside sorting out a table with candles and plates with cutleries. She was making sure that everything was perfect, and Jaime was helping her as well.

“Gen, Jaime? What is this?” Damian asked.

“This is your date with Raven. You can thank us later.” Genevieve grinned, while putting a single rose in the vase. Jaime helped setting up the table with the white and grey covers and placed the plates with the silverware.

“O-Oh, well I thank you two for your efforts. I should find Raven.” Damian said preparing for their new date.

“Oh, no, no, no, mister. You must get all dressed up. I’ll get her. Jaime will look after you.” Genevieve winked at her cousin as she pulled him back to seat on his chair. “Trust me. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Damian groaned and looked back at Jaime who smiled innocently. “Come on, at least we are helping you. And I am not letting Gar and Jon ruin this. Plus, Wally is running to get the dessert you guys like. He is on his way now. If the dessert isn’t really unavailable, then we might as well make one.”

“That…. You have a point.” Damian nodded, rubbing his neck. “Thank you, Jaime, how can I ever repay you?”

“Hmm, nothing man. I mean, you have been a great friend and leader to us all, so we are all grateful. You know, Traci has been asking for a double date, so, how does next Friday sound?” Jaime asked.

“Hmm, well, that’s the day Gen is coming back from the airport, but I can still make it.” Damian nodded as they shook hands.

“Great, and uh, let’s fix that jacket, here I got this.” Jaime said to him, giving him a spare jacket.

“Have you been stealing my suits in my room, Jaime?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Heh, hey, we gotta impress the girls.” Jaime laughed nervously.

“You guys really need to stop trying so hard to be someone you’re not in front of the girls.” Damian commented as he put on his jacket.

“How did you do it?” Jaime asked curiously.

Damian looked at him and then sighed deeply. “Well, as Gen had said, you just need to be yourself. No secrets, no lies, just the honest truth. Just be there for Traci and then she’ll be by your side.”

Jaime nodded in understanding and smiled at his friend and leader. “Thanks, I’ll try that.”

(~)

Meanwhile, Genevieve was with Raven choosing an outfit for her date with Damian. He did want to talk to her earlier, so might as well get all dressed up nicely. “What about this one?” Raven shown her a blue mini skirt with black leggings and a red shirt with a black leather jacket.

“That looks perfect. I can braid your hair.” Genevieve smiled brightly getting a comb out of her drawer. Raven smiled at Genevieve who started braiding her hair smoothly while she got texts from her boyfriend.

“Looks like you are getting along with Roy.” Raven commented with a small smile as she drummed her fingers on her legs. She was still very nervous around Damian. Both are new in dating and she always sought out for advice from Kori and Genevieve.

“Yes, everything is going well and how are things with you and Damian?” Genevieve asked cheerfully.

“Things are going well. But I don’t think the both of us made it official yet.” Raven admitted.

Genevieve was shocked to hear this and then finished braiding her hair. She turned her around to look at her. “Rachel, Damian is not a boy filled with words. But he is full of actions. He means well and he doesn’t really admit it out loud.”

Raven listened carefully to what’s she was saying. “I am a bit like Damian. I do things rashly and over exaggerating. We both were made to be a weapon. But you know what Damian had done for himself to make him feel like he can have the ability to find happiness?”

Raven shock her head. “Because he found you. You’re his light.” Genevieve replied with a smile.

Raven smiled softly and thought of Damian during their time together as teammates and as friends. Well, now that she has feelings for him. She was struggling to ask him if they could be more than friends, they did kiss each other. In secret.

“That’s one way to put it.” Raven smiled at Genevieve who smiled back.

(~)

Damian was sitting patiently for Raven to come by and then Jaime walked by with a tray of food. “Here you go. Gen says she is heading down here now.”

“Oh, that’s good. Good.” Damian cleared his throat as he sat up straight.

Then they heard a twig snapped and Damian immediately stood up. He began to speak until he saw it was only Genevieve. She saw that he was holding her hand and was about to kiss the back of her hand. “Oh my, what a gentleman you are. Though, you are my cousin. And I am not Raven. You are certainly not my type.” Genevieve teased him. “Flattered really.”

Damian growled and pushed her hand away. “Ugh. Gen!”

“Sorry, Raven is coming down in any second. She’s just nervous.” Genevieve giggled and pulled Jaime away and pushed him inside the Tower leaving Damian alone once again.

He checked his breath again and sighed in relief. It was decent enough. He took breath mints and he waited for Raven patiently. He saw her walking down the stairs. She looked more beautiful like the first time they first met.

“Hi, Damian.” Raven greeted him with a loving smile.

“Hello, Raven. You look beautiful.” Damian complimented with a charming smile and pulled a chair. “Please, sit. I hope you are hungry.”

Raven looked at the table with the candles lit and the plates set neatly. She smelt the food and it was delicious. She assumed Genevieve and Jaime made it together. “Looks good.”

“Yes, I had asked Gen to make some dinner for the both of us.” Damian smiled gently with her sitting on the chair. She gave him the most beautiful smile. “And I had Gen to make your favourite. Pork cutlets.”

“Thank you.” Raven smiled gently.

Damian sat in his chair across the table. They had begun eating their dinner while speaking to each other awkwardly. “Damian, there is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Yes, what is it?” 

“I know we have been secretly been romantically involved, are we, uh, a couple now?” Raven asked shyly with Damian choking on his drink.

“Ahem. Sorry, I mean, well, all this time I thought we were.” Damian admitted, looking away from her with a light blush on his face.

“Oh…. Well uh, I was just wondering. I-I mean…” Raven trailed off. “I-I really do want to be your girlfriend. Making it official.”

Damian smiled and held her hand. “And I would love to be your boyfriend. We can make it official. Starting tonight.”

Not far from them, Jaime was smiling proudly at their friend while Conner and Gar were taking photos. Traci and Donna were crying tears of joy. Tara just smiled away, feeling happy for the two. Genevieve squealed quietly. “Ooh, yes! The Damirae ship is sailing!”

“Dami-what?” Tara asked, raising an eyebrow in curious at their mentor.

“You know their names combined together, Damirae.” Genevieve explained with a grin.

“You are so much like Kori.” Jaime commented with a smile and then looked over the bush to see Damian was wiping some sauce from her lips with his thumb. Raven blushed light pink and adverted her gaze and continued eating.

“Sheesh. He is so smooth.” Garfield scoffed.

“But hey, this is the charm of the Wayne’s. It never got old.” Tara said with Genevieve agreeing while nodding and she remembered how Dick used to flirt with her all the time before meeting Kori. Boy, he was smitten by her beauty.

She was glad he had found happiness and she is happy to see that Damian had found his light. His love. He had found it all along during his stay with the Titans. It may had softened him but his love for Raven and his teammates had given him strength to move past his own demons. She was proud to see him grow up. She was sure that Bruce is proud as she is.

“Hey, aren’t they going to eat some dessert?” Donna asked, looking at her friends while Conner was looking over the bush behind Genevieve.

“I think we could spare a few minutes let them talk.” Conner suggested.

Damian saw his friends and Genevieve were telling him to continue with their date while they decide on the next dessert. Genevieve looked inside the fridge with Tara. “I think they would love to eat some cake.”

“Hmm, that may be good. But how about some pudding? Chocolate pudding?” Genevieve suggested.

Donna was looking through the dessert cook book. “How about some cheesecake?”

The girls were all looking through the options while the boys were mentally taking notes on how to be more smooth around girls. Damian had no experience in flirting with girls, but he sure does know how to flirt with Raven.

(~)

“This is nice. Peace and quiet for once.” Raven sighed softly.

“I agree. Nothing or no one to disturb us. Just you and me. Here. Having a peaceful romantic dinner.” Damian smiled lovingly at her, while holding her hand across the table. Raven smiled back with her hand holding his hand softly.

“Damian?”

“Hmm?”

“Are we officially dating?” Raven asked timidly as she fidget with Damian’s fingers.

Damian choked on his water and coughed violently. “S-sorry. I mean, I thought we were already together.”

Raven sat quietly and then let out. “Oh…. Okay. I, well, we have been dating for some quite some time. Thought we could make it official. Starting tonight?”

Damian looked at her gently and held her hand softly, he kissed on the back of her hand. Raven blushed at this gesture but still smiled lovingly at him. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss until it became heated. They pulled away from the kiss with Damian getting up from his seat, grabbing her hands as they headed back in the Tower. They crept inside the hallways, avoiding the team and went into Damian’s room with him sweeping her off her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Down in the kitchen, Genevieve had a cook book in her hand while Conner has a flour pack and some icing on his face. “Obviously, they would want something savoury!” Conner argued.

“Oh?! And you rejected the idea of them having pudding with such divine cream on top?!” Genevieve exclaimed in anger.

“Yeah!” Conner cried out while he threw the flour bag over his head with Jaime running to catch it but it hit Garfield on his head and Wally ran to try and catch the icing pack, but he slipped all over the floor and they saw he had brought something from a cake shop.

“Wally!” Donna cried out to her friend as she flew adrift over him.

Tara sighed in tiredly and looked out of the window and gasped loudly. It was loud enough to stop the argument between Conner and Genevieve. “Where did the power couple go?!”

“What? They’re gone?!” Traci panicked as she saw the food was still there and the candles were still lit on the table.

“Probably, they went to spend time alone.” Jaime pointed out as he shrugged and helped to clean the mess they had made.

(~)

In the next morning, Damian woke up seeing his precious girlfriend sleeping beside him on his bed. He got up quietly, not wanting her to wake up and he touched her long, smooth black hair, kissing it while smelling her shampoo. He smiled hearing her snoring softly. He kissed her on the back of her head.

He was about to get up, but a hand was placed on his back. He turned to see her already awake. “Morning, beloved. Did you sleep well?” Damian asked softly, hugging her while she covered herself with the covers.

“The best.” Raven sighed contentedly leaning on his chest and looked up at him. “You know, we’ve missed the dessert.”

“Oh? I thought we didn’t.” Damian winked at her while she blushed light pink and chuckled in amusement. She was straddling on his lap with him rubbing her legs and he looked into her purple eyes.

“So, what’s the agenda today, team leader?” Raven whispered in his ear.

“I thought we could spend our time together. Just the two of us before we go on with our missions. Genevieve will be leaving in a couple of days for a deadline.” Damian whispered back and kissed her ear and placed kisses on her neck while she played with his black hair locks.

“Mm, sounds great.” Raven hummed and kissed him deeply on the lips with him rolling to be on top on her.

(~)

Genevieve was looking at her paperwork while she was eating her breakfast and heard the team was getting ready for her deadline. She drank her coffee and put the dishes away in the sink to clean them. “Morning.”

She looked from behind her and saw Damian was standing in the hall. “Oh, morning lover boy.” Genevieve grinned.

Damian shook his head with a smile, and he saw the cake wrapped up in the fridge with her pulling out some food for him and Raven. “Here you go.” Genevieve smiled at him.

“Gen. YOu don’t have to make us breakfast.” Damian said, looking at the table. After Genevieve moving to city, she began to cook them brilliant meals she had tasted around the world during her work. She has been also looking at the team while Dick and Kori are on dates or with the Justice League, helping out to take out their enemies. She took the job to look after them immediately, after seeing they needed another role model to talk to.

“Oh, please, let me take care of my cousin and his girlfriend.” Genevieve grinned as she gave him some toast with some peanut butter.

“Thank you. Maybe next time, Rachel and I should cook for you.” Damian suggested. “Perhaps a family dinner? Father, Grayson, Kori, your grandfather and you?”

Genevieve smiled brightly. “Of course. Once I get back from my work, we all can go out for family dinner. And also, I got some new food in the fridge for you guys and also take out the trash after you finish breakfast.”

“Also, call if you guys needed anything.” Genevieve offered.

Damian nodded and saw her suitcase. He helped her to get her stuff inside her car as she was going to the airport. He also gave her some supplies to help her for a long flight. “When you arrived, when you landed, please call us.”

“Sure, sure. And relax, Dami.” Genevieve huffed with a smile. Damian chuckled and put his hands in his pocket, watching her getting in her car and drove off from the Titans Tower. He walked back in the tower and got the tray from a table, walking to his room and saw Raven was in his black shirt with her hair in a bun.

“Oh, did Gen leave for her deadline?” Raven asked, seeing him bringing their breakfast in bed.

“Yes, she did. Just left the tower.” Damian replied with a smile and gave her calming her tea she’d always loved. “I hope she has a safe flight.”

“So do I, but I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Raven assured her boyfriend, with a smile. “Genevieve will be fine. You are the one who encourage her to chase her dream.”

Damian nodded slowly with a smile. “Suppose I did.”

Raven smiled and kissed him softly while playing with his raven locks. Damian moaned and melted into the kiss and let her lay down on the bed with him feeling her every curve. He placed kisses on her neck he whispered into her ear. “We have to go for our mission and training, Rachel.”

“Let them wait.” Raven whispered, massaging his shoulders, slowly seeing her boyfriend was getting more relaxed. “You are so tense. Let me fix that for you.” Raven kissed him deeply, making him let her take control and laid down on his pillow, tasting her lips while he explored her body with her caressing his face. The both of them never felt so happy in their lives. They finally had found each other and had learned how to love one another. How to accept each other’s demons and helped each other. They are each other’s light to their darkness.


	2. Burning with Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years had past, things had changed with the Titans had grown up and went into separate ways. Until Damian had returned to Jump City from his training and was reunited with Raven, finding himself having with a burning desire he had felt for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is my very first smut. Please be kind and be considerate with your thoughts and opinions when reading my fanfic. If you do not wish to read it then don’t. 
> 
> Please comment, and give feedback. It is appreciated if you do, so I can improve more in the future.   
> Enjoy!

It has been five years since Damian had left to train in the mountains with his father. She let her violet eyes glance at the trees from the spot where she and Damian first spoke to each other. She remembered him going into the Tower for the first time, seeing and felt that he was sad. And the time she had healed him after being injured by Jaime’s beam from the blue beetle. She had seen everything in his head, his past demons, and his memories as he saw everything about her. Her life in Azarath, her mother and Trigon.

Over the years, they grew closer than ever. Their friendship had blossomed into something more that the two had never imagined. It was much more stronger than loneliness and darkness both had inside. After being with the Titans, she found herself more at peace and at ease around Damian, he was the only person that understood her.

She walked around her apartment with Titus walking beside her. Just before Damian left, he wanted her to look after him for a while. And five years a really, really, really long time. But she loved looking after him and Titus keeps her company after moving out of the Tower to have her own space.

She still does go to the Tower to visit her friends, her fellow Titans. She knew Jaime has moved in with Traci, Gar and Tara are still living in the Tower, Kori is now married to Dick. Donna and Conner had something going on for years, but nothing happened until they recently had started dating.

Raven walked to the kitchen, grabbing Titus some food for him. She bent down to place the food and water in front of him. “Here you go.” She pet him softly while grabbing her phone, seeing her screensaver was herself and her friends including Damian. He was standing beside her with arms crossed, smiling at her fondly while Gar had his arm around him, grinning. Kori was the one who took this photo and let her have it.

She saw a few texts from the girls. She frowned seeing that they haven’t heard from Damian yet either. She frowned began to think he had forgotten about her and his second family. “Alright, I should get ready for the day.”

Raven stood back up and walked back to her room to get changed. She wore black leggings with a purple-blue top and had a black leather jacket with her hair up in a ponytail. She wore her light pink lip gloss and had golden earrings with a purple jewel in the centre. It was the last gift that Damian had given her before he went for his training.

She made sure to lock the door before she went off to work. After moving out, she started to work in a book café. It calms her down and she loved reading books in her spare time. She drove to work only to find out Kori was already there. “Oh, Raven! Hello.” Kori greeted her happily.

“Hello, Kori, do you want the usual order?” Raven asked with a smile.

“Oh yes please.” Kori smiled brightly.

Raven nodded and went to the back to put her bag in her locker and put on a apron before she make Kori’s order. She was also watching the news seeing that Bruce Wayne had returned to Gotham city after disappearing. She knew why, he was with Damian for training, for almost five years. No news about Damian. Typical.

“Here, one hot mocha and a strawberry cake.” Raven smiled at Kori.

“Thank you. And I couldn’t believe Dick was right, he is really back.” Kori said, watching the news. “But Damian hasn’t been announced that he is back.”

“No, probably still is training.” Raven said softly with bitterness. Kori frowned while eating her cake. She knew that the separation was hard. They had been in contact in the first two years of his training and then after that, he had stopped. They thought the reason was he was training hard as he could to become more of an efficient leader and most trusted member of the Titans. But his friends did understand the meaning of training with the big Bat when he is considering in retiring.

“Raven, I know Damian is not a man with words but through his actions, he does truly care about us, about you. I am sure he does have a very good reason why he stopped contacting us.” Kori reasoned while sipping on the hot mocha.

Raven nodded with a soft smile. Then her co-worker had asked her for help and immediately went back to work. She has taken both the morning and evening shift. She needed the money to pay the rent and it keeps her busy during the day. On weekends, she normally hangs out with the girls to rest up from all of her hard work.

She sometimes hang out with the rest of the Titans and often they ask her about Damian. She gives them short answers until he had stopped contacting her. She always wondered if his training had already stopped or he was ignoring her. She pulled her hair into a messy half bun and served her customer their food and drinks.

(~)

Meanwhile in a private plane, Dick was looking at his computers and smiled when a message came through seeing his daughter Mar’i in a photo, taken my Kori. He beamed with pride seeing his little daughter in a Nightwing mini costume.

“She’s all grown up looking like her mother every day.” A deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts making Dick looking up and grinned.

“Of course. She has. It has been five years already. And look Kori also had made her to be fitted in a Robin onesie too.” Dick chuckled, showing him another photo of his daughter. “Well, isn’t that adorable, Dami?”

“I thought we went through this, Dick. Do not call me that please.” Damian chuckled, sitting on a chair opposite where Dick was sitting. He is now wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket and wore blue jeans.

“Sorry, habits. I mean, you are all grown up and even taller than me and Bruce. I cannot wait to see everyone’s reactions would be. Especially Raven’s.” Dick laughed wholeheartedly with Damian looking away from him with a expression of guilt.

“Oh, sorry, Damian. Uh, Alfred had told me that you two stopped contacting each other year ago.” Dick apologised quickly.

“It is quite alright. I just miss her, and I don’t want to be a failure in her eyes.” Damian said softly, looking out of the window in the private plane.

“Well, we are on our way back to Gotham and you’ll be seeing her. She doesn’t know that, and you can tell her once you seen her.” Dick said to him.

“Yes, indeed.” Alfred came into the room and poured some tea for the two men.

“Alfred, please, rest up. I can handle it.” Damian offered kindly and poured some tea for him.

“Thank you, Master Damian.” Alfred smiled, accepting the tea Damian had poured for him. he rested easily in his chair. “It has been a very long time since you had seen Miss Roth. She is a very gorgeous woman.”

“Yeah, no wonder you two always talk to each other a lot before. Ahh to be young and in love.” Dick sighed, remembering his days with Kori and their moments.

“I am not entirely sure Raven wants to rekindle our relationship. It will take a long time to amend things.” Damian reminded the two as he clasped his hands together. “I doubt she’ll remember me all this time.”

“Master Damian, I assure you that Miss Roth does care about you, sir. You just need to tell her the truth.” Alfred pointed out with a weary smile and drank his tea.

“Also, just be patient with her. Just take it slowly and talk to her.” Dick smiled at his brother. “So, ready to go back? We are almost in.”

Meanwhile in the café, Raven was cleaning up the last table of the night. She has been cleaning and clearing the tables. As well as putting all of the chairs on the table. “Thank you, Rachel! Sorry to keep you late at night.” Her boss apologised.

“No, no. Thank you. I needed this and besides, we were short on staff today. I don’t mind working late for you.” Raven smiled.

“Still, I feel bad. How about you take the rest of the week off? It will do you good.” Her boss smiled. They said their goodbyes with Raven walking out of the café and sighed deeply. She looked at her phone seeing more texts from Tara.

She raised an eyebrow and then saw a dozens of texts messages. She scrolled down and then her eyes widened in shock. She looked at the messages over and over. She cannot believe her eyes. Damian really came back from his five-year training! Her thoughts were all over the place and shut her phone off before teleporting her things to her apartment and went to an alley to change into her superhero costume.

She flew all the way to the Titans Tower and saw Tara was outside waiting for her. “I have seen your texts. Is it really true?” Raven asked urgently.

“Yes, it is. He’s all the news. He just landed in Gotham City.” Tara nodded, pulling her into the lounge room to hear the tv local news. Telling the story of the return of Damian Wayne’s return to Gotham City and had greeted his father, shaking his hand in front of the press and the cameras.

“Wow, he really has grown to be incredibly handsome.” Tara commented with a grin, nodding in approval seeing his strong and tall composure.

“Hey, Tara!” Gar pouted wile Tara smiled.

“Aww, don’t worry, chuckles, you’re my handsome man forever.” Tara chuckled, kissing him on the lips before pulling away to put the plates back on the counter. “Rach, don’t worry, I am sure everything will be back to normal. I’m sure he’ll come and visit.”

“I’ll help T. And Raven, we all are aware of what happened between the two of you, but it will help if you just talk.” Garfield said before he helped his girlfriend cleaning up the kitchen.

(~)

The next morning, Raven woke up to hearing Titus barking. She groaned and laughed, feeling him licking her face. “Oh! Come on! Okay! I’m up. I’m up.” She got up and then got the covers off of her. She walked towards her door and followed Titus into the living room to make breakfast for the both of them.

She bent down and pet Titus. “I have big news for you, big fella. Damian is back.” Raven said with Titus whined and tilted his head, licking her cheek. “Yeah, he is back, alright. After five long years.”

She made herself some tea and eggs with bread, sitting on her sofa, watching the news. Titus was sleeping beside her while she watched. “It has been said that Damian is now inheriting the Wayne Enterprises, taking over his father’s role.”

Raven remembered how Damian never wanted to inherit the company but now he is in charge of Wayne Enterprises, if he is happy then, he is happy. She’ll let him do whatever makes him happy. SH checked her phone and saw she was needed at the Tower.

Once she got that text, she immediately got dressed in her costume. She teleported herself in front of the Tower seeing Dick had come back and announced they have a mission. They were to go to Gotham City and help Batman to take down a few goons.

Raven made a portal for them to walk through with Nightwing leading the team. She flew over the buildings and then heard gun shots from a warehouse and saw people running out. She helped by putting a protective shield around the civilians.

Tara arrived with Raven in the warehouse and saw Batman fighting against Penguin’s goons. Tara used her powers with the rocks trapping the goon from escaping. The rest of the Titans arrived in time in helping the Dark Knight. He punched a few while he saw Raven on the ground, flipping away from the goon and kicked him on the face.

She levitated the boxes and they had hit the goons on the heads with Garfield turning into a gorilla helping Blue Beetle and Traci to round them up. Superboy and Wonder girl managed to get the remaining goons and tied them up with Donna’s lasso.

Conner smirked and crossed his arms. “Well, this was nice. Can’t remember the last time we all hung out as a team.” They all turned to Nightwing talking to Batman not far from them. “Since when Batman smiles…. Wait… no way!” Conner exclaimed in shock as he took a step back.

“What is it?” Donna asked.

“It’s… It’s….” Conner didn’t get the words out of his mouth until he watched Batman taking off his mask, revealing Damian wearing his father’s costume. Everyone gasped in shock with Gar fainted and fell on the ground.

“Dios Mio!” Jaime exclaimed in shock, looking at his former leader. Raven stood in shock with Tara by her side. She cannot believe her own very eyes, seeing Damian back in his father’s uniform as Batman, the Dark Knight.

“Hello, everyone.” Damian shown them his signature smirk and then it disappeared once he saw Raven standing next to Tara. He was both thrilled and nervous meeting her after 5 years. He was still enchanted by her beauty and calming presence. He has so many things to say to her. So many things he wanted to fix with her.

“H-Hey, Damian. It is great to see you buddy, and taller!” Jaime chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck, looking at how much his grown and how more muscular he is now.

“Yeah, now I can you Macho Muscles.” Tara chuckled with Donna laughing softly, silently agreeing with her.Gar managed to get up and looked at his muscles. They weren’t as muscular as Damian and pouted.

“So, how was training?” Conner asked excitedly wrapping an arm around his friend.

“Alright, we can talk about this after we get these guys arrested and then you all can catch up.” Nightwing winked at his brother who slightly glared at him. Damian put back his mask and walked beside his brother when the police had arrived.

Conner and Jaime handed the bad guys to the police with the girls helping the civilians as they all stared at Batman in awe. Raven watched closely and saw Damian going down to the kids level and talked to them. She was shocked to see how he was so calm around children now. It warmed her heart and was happy to see such a great development after 5 years.

She saw him finishing his interaction with the children and Gordan talked to him, thanking him before he walked away. Damian and Raven at last, looked at each other. He walked towards her and she was looking up at him. “Shall we talk some—” Damian heard his father was talking to him by a comm.

“Sorry, yes father…. Right away.” Damian sighed and looked down at the sorceress in front of him and looked at his friends. “Titans. How about one last mission and then we can all catch up for dinner?”

They all went back to Jump City and fought against criminals and had saved a few civilians from a burning building. Raven used her powers and summoned all water to put out the fire while Damian as Batman got a few people out of the building with the help of Superboy.

The building was falling down with Terra helped moving the rocks from the ground to prevent the upper part of the building not to fall down on other people while Jaime and Traci got the people out of the way. Once the fire had died out by the firefighter and the ambulance had come to their aid with the Titans and Batman stood by, seeing they were safe.

After a few minutes, Garfield’s stomach had rumbled loudly. It was loud enough for them to hear. Damian chuckled in amusement seeing his friends hasn’t changed that much and looked over at Raven who was giving back a doll to a little girl with a gentle and kind smile.

“So, aiming to get her back in your life?” Conner asked him.

Damian looked at him with an eyebrow’s furrowed together. “I… I don’t want to mess things up.”

“You won’t. Just talk to her, man. Anyway, Tara and I are going to cook a whole huge feast now that you’re here.” Gar grinned.

“Should we really trust him cooking our food?” Damian asked, looking at Jaime.

He just smiled nervously. “Don’t worry, Terra was the only one who cooked their meals.”

(~)

In the Titans Tower, Damian was changing out in his normal clothes in his old room. He forgotten how small it was. He smiled, remembering how he’d always train in his room and remembering the first time he saw Raven meditating down below underneath the tree.

He heard a knock on his door and turned to the door. “Come in.” The door opened and saw Raven in her purple shirt with a mini skirt with stockings. She stopped when she saw him shirtless, his strong muscles flexing while putting on his black t-shirt on.

“Uh, sorry, I was uh, telling you that dinner is almost ready.” Raven said timidly while Titus came in barking. Damian’s face lit up seeing his dog after a very long time as he licked his face. he almost fell on the floor. “Titus, behave.” Raven smiled a bit.

“Thank you for looking after him.” Damian thanked her while petting his dog.

“It was no problem. I love looking after him and his company in my apartment.” Raven replied with a smile. Damian looked up at her in confusion. He thought she was still living in the Tower after he had left for training.

“You are not living here anymore?” Damian asked, standing up.

“Yeah, I moved to an apartment in the city. And I am working in a book café.” Raven nodded while Titus was licking her hands.

“Oh, well, as long as you are happy.” Damian smiled at her and then they both heard Donna knocking on the door, announcing dinner was ready. They all walked down in the dining room, seeing the table decorated with some dinner cloths and the table has been changed from a white to a black dining table.

Damian was impressed by the meals Tara had cooked and Garfield was helping out, placing the food on the table. He noticed how Conner and Donna were on the balcony, talking and flirting with each other. And he was mostly surprised Jaime managed to finally have a girlfriend of his own.

“Alright, everyone, dinner time!” Tara smiled, sitting next to Gar. Everyone dug right in eating everything with their hearts contents. Damian was sitting next to Raven who was feeding Titus who was sitting down next to her chair. Dick and Kori arrived with some dessert. Mar’i came running towards Damian who carried her and let her sit on his lap. Everyone were happily chatting and catching up with Damian and him telling them about his training.

Dinner was over, Mar’i was already asleep with Titus sleeping next to her on the couch. Damian smiled at the little one with Dick sitting next to him smiling proudly and fondly at his daughter. “you should be proud, brother.”

“I am proud. Kori and I were having the life. The best in fact.” Dick chuckled wholeheartedly. “You know, you can have that life too, with Raven.”

The new Batman glanced at Raven who was helping washing the dishes with Kori and Tara. He frowned. “She must be mad at me not responding at all.”

“What? I’m sure she’ll understand.” Dick assured him while drinking his beer.

Dick and Kori had got Mar’i, managed not to disturb her sleep and decided to go back to their apartment. Tara already cleaned up her kitchen and let Raven and Damian off. “Thank you. The food was delicious, Tara.” Raven smiled.

“Yes, thank you.” Damian nodded in agreement.

“You’re welcome, you two. And Damian, do me a favour, please take Raven home safely.” Tara winked as the empath blushed bright pink.

The two walked out of the Tower seeing a car out in the front. Raven looked over at Damian who got out his car keys and started the car. He glanced over at Raven who was walking past him with a portal opening. “W-well, good night.” Raven timidly said to the new Dark Knight and was about to walk through the portal.

“Wait!” She turned back to see Damian was looking the right words. But nothing came out of his mouth. He rubbed his neck and before looking at Raven who stood patiently with her black and red ombre hair blowing in the wind gently while her eyes sparkle underneath the night sky.

She looked onto his emerald eyes, there were beautiful, and she’d always get lost in his emerald eyes. She watched him putting his hands in his pockets. “I thought we could talk.” Damian said to her.

“Yes. We could talk for a bit.” Raven nodded slowly.

“Well then, you may hop in my car.” Damian said as he walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman. Raven walked towards the car slowly and then went inside with him closing it.

Damian drove in an underground carpark underneath an apartment. He led raven and Titus the elevator, she noticed it goes all the way to the top. The very top of the building. Once the doors opened, she could see the whole city. Just before they went to his apartment, Raven gotten a few spare clothes and her books. She looked at the breathtaking view from outside of the window. She could see all of the lights in Jump City.

“It is not much like my father’s but, it will do.” Damian said, placing his luggage on the couch. “I hope it is alright.”

“It is rather a beautiful view from up here.” Raven smiled, looking out of the window. Damian smiled softly and walked towards her. Feeling that they were slowly opening up to each other after being apart for a very long time.

“I should apologise.” Damian apologised, putting his hands behind his back, looking out of the window by her side.

“For what?” Raven asked even though she knew what he was going to say and how he felt.

“Not being able to contact you. I was…. So solely focused on with my training. Not telling what was my reason for not contacting you sooner.” Damian explained looking down at her.

“Damian, it is fine. You just wanted to prove to your father that you’re not a failure and have no interruptions.” Raven said looking away with a frown and hugged herself.

“That was the reason and there was another.” Damian said turning his whole body away from the window, making him facing her completely. “I didn’t want you to think of me as a failure. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Raven looked up at him and her expression softened. She reached to caress his strong jaw, cheeks and looked into his charming emerald eyes. Damian let out ragged breaths looking into her violet eyes until he leaned down and planted a gentle, soft kiss with her placing her small hands on his chest.

They kissed deeply with them exploring each other’s mouth. Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbed her thighs, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her carefully, feeling her soft curves, exploring her whole body, and massaged, groping her ass with her moaning with satisfied pressure. He sat down on his couch, devouring her lips, tasting blueberry flavour from her.

She panted softly with him peppered her neck with soft kisses with her holding onto him tightly, biting her lip. He kept on feeling every bit of her body and he pulled away from her neck, panting heavily and looked into her eyes and went to lean in for another kiss but she brushed her fingers on his lips, stopping him from doing so.

“Um, sorry, uh, it’s not that I don’t want to continue… I just want to freshen up first…. If that’s alright.” Raven half whispered and panted, looking at him while pressing her forehead on his.

“Of course, you may. There’s a shower upstairs on your left.” Damian whispered back, letting her got off of him and let her take a shower first. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran up the stairs and she bit her lips excitedly, running up the stairs.

Damian chuckled in amusement, seeing her running up the stairs with an ecstatic smile. He stood up and went to get his stuff away in his new room. It was spacious and had two cardboards. He opened the doors to the cardboards and placed his shirts and his pants inside. He heard whining from Titus who tugged on his pants. “Okay, okay, buddy. I can show you your new place to sleep.”

He led Titus to a small space in the lounge and shown him his little bed. He wagged his tail happily and started to play with his toy. Damian also sorted out his items and looked at the time, it was getting late and he should take a shower as well, only to notice that Raven has been in the shower for a very long time.

Raven sighed softly and felt the warm water touching her skin and melted. She loved the shower he had in his new apartment. His bathroom was…. All black and the lights inside the shower was dimmed in a lighter shade of blue. The toilet seat was not far from the shower as it was adjacent to the sink.

Next to the shower was the large silver bathtub and then the door, the only entrance and exit of the bathroom. She was surprised at how large the bathroom was. As expected, he was the rich son of Bruce Wayne. Just like Dick but he still chose a normal lifestyle he wanted to live in for his growing family. She wondered if she could ever have that kind of life.

She heard the doors opening and she quickly covered herself with her purple towel and saw Damian leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face. “Damian! Get out! I-I’m trying to take a shower and your…… naked!” Raven exclaimed as she turned away from him after a few good seconds of staring at his…….. _Oh Azar! His… his…._

“Sorry Rachel, I thought you were in the guest room’s toilet.” Damian chuckled, covering his waist with a spare towel that was hanging on the railing on the wall near the door.

“And I thought this was the guest room.” Raven thought, turning to him again and covered herself with her drenched towel. She took a good look at his muscles, broad chest and his scars on his arms, neck, and chest.

“You like what you see, Roth?” Damian smirked with his dangerously glowing and charming green eyes stared into hers.

“Yes, I-I mean n-No!” Raven stammered, turning away from him. “Ca-Can you please let me shower in peace?”

Damian hummed softly and walked slowly toward the shower, opened the door with the water hitting his chest and looked at Raven’s small figure as she turned around. Seeing him so up close. He knew she was still processing that he had came back after five years and won’t do anything further to make her uncomfortable.

She trailed her fingers along his arms, his biceps and her eyes were locked with his. She eventually threw her towel away and let him see her hourglass body and her breasts. He let his hand wonder around her figure, and he placed gentle kisses on her neck and at the same time closing the shower door.

Raven held his face in her hands with her kissing his lips softly yet firm with his arms on her waist. Damian moaned and melted in the kiss, she was a bit shorter than him, he lifted her again and had his hand caressing the back of her head and pinned her on the wall of the shower. They kissed and devoured each other, he licked her neck and ears with her whimpering, holding his shoulders.

She wrapped her legs around his waist with her caressing his face and neck as they kissed deeply, exploring their tongues, the taste of their lips. Damian kissed and bit her bottom lip and stared into her eyes. She trembled in place, but his soft touch had comforted her silently that he will stop if he did made her feel uncomfortable.

She trusts him as he trusts her with all of their hearts. She breathed out shakily with him slowly trailing his kisses and then groped and massaged her breasts gently with her biting her lips. She let out a soft gasp, holding him closely to her chest. “D-Dami.”

Damian licked her nipple making her whine and moan loudly, she covered her mouth immediately. He smirked and pulled her hand away. “Please, I want to hear that soft angelic voice.” Damian grinned, licking her face and her right ear.

She growled softly. “I….am a half demon… not an angel, if I must remind you again.”

“You may be a half demon… but you are so much more than. You’re an angel. My angel.” Damian confessed softly, putting her strands of wet hair out of the way. He let her stand on the floor and he let her be in control.

She explored all of his scars. She gasped softly seeing how large the scar on his chest was. She began kissing his chest with him groaning softly. Caressing her head while she kissed every scar she could find on his body. She pinned him on the other wall below the shower head. Both of them were drenched with water running on them. She felt his muscles and then let her hand explore his manhood. He grunted softly feeling her massaging it softly.

She bent down and started to lick it slowly as she began to suck it. Damian grunted while holding her hand. “R-Rachel.” She moaned and licked every bit of him, she began squeezing his legs while sucking and licking his dick.

Damian groaned softly thinking how she could lick it so passionately and effortlessly. He looked down seeing her wiping her mouth, seeing how much he came. He sighed in pleasure and panted softly with her standing up again, kissing him on the lips deeply while she stroked his dick slowly and steady.

“You really do like that, don’t you?” Raven whispered, against his lips while his tongue slipped in her mouth, moaned. She rubbed her legs together against his cock. She watched his reactions while she slowly grind against him in a steady rhythm. He looked into her eyes and looked into his eyes once again as if she couldn’t wait.

He looked at her with a serious expression and held out his hand out to her. She gladly accepted and held his hand. He turned off the faucet, ran his hand through his slicked wet hair. Damian and Raven kept making out until they both stumbled towards the sink with him lifting her up, Raven played with his locks, moaning into the kiss.

He opened the door and led her to his bed room with the lights off and lamps on but dimmed with the colour blue and red mixed together. Damian sat on the bed with her intertwined their hands together and she pinned him on his bed before kissing him again. She pulled back again, looking at him while he stares at her. She held his hands, never letting go of them and placed them on her chest.

Damian sat up and licked every part of her chest and neck with his dick sticking out in front of her clit. She moaned and sighed softly, tilting her head back. He kissed and licked he rub cage while rubbing and massaged her breasts, this time little bit more rough.

His eyes looked up again with her kissing his forehead and cheeks, biting, and licking his ear. He held small body with his strong arms. He rubbed his dick in her clit, making her shouting out and murmuring words. “Sorry, you don’t want to do this?” Damian panted, caressing both sides of her cheeks.

He heard her mumbled something underneath her breath. “What is it?” Damian asked again, looking at her, having his full attention on her.

“You can do it. Put it in.” Raven replied. “But with protection, please.”

He nodded in understanding as he let her get off his lap and walked to his cupboard, getting a condom while watching her every move. She laid her back on his bed, legs spread wide open. He gotten hard again and crawled on the bed again, his eyes went straight at her clit and began licking it while he massaged her breasts. She moaned loudly, biting her lips and tilted her head while he began to lick it with passion and inserted a finger, making her shouting out, holding his sheets tightly while feeling so good from his touch that made her shudder.

He smirked, putting one more and made her cum with covering his fingers, making her humping into his hand. He sat up on his knees with her looking up at him with an embarrassed look. He was enjoying watching her reactions, seeing her beautiful body in front of him. He was grateful that he was going to make her his.

He placed rubbed his cock against her clit, making her moan again and rubbed against it. She looked into his eyes and trailed her fingers on his abs and scars that were covered in sweat until she felt his cock was going in quickly and she shouted out both in pain and pleasure with digging her long nails on his back with him hugging her tightly with their chests touching one another.

They both panted heavily and looked at one another. “C-Can I move now? If you want me to stop, you can just shove me, Rachel.” Damian assured her until he felt her pulling him into her strong hold.

“No. Keep moving.” Raven trembled and whispered in his ear. Damian wasted no time and began grinding and thrusting softly. “D-Dami.” She could feel it twitching inside of her. He began to pick up the pace hearing her loud cries while holding her in his arms.

He let her go and pinned both of her wrists on the bed and with every thrust he made. Made her feel like she was in the stars and in heaven. He panted heavily and grunted with every thrust he made. He gritted his teeth and lifted her up, sat down on the bed with her wrapping her arms around his neck, began to thrust harder and faster with her shouting out in pleasure and scratching his back.

They both leaned for one final kiss and with a few thrusts, they both grunted and shouted with her back arched with her legs wrapped around his waist. She had Damian’s face buried in her chest. They both laid down back on the bed, panting tiredly with sweat all over their body and their bodies intertwined with each other. Damian laid on his pillow, watching his beloved to sleep and he pulled the covers on them and fell into deep sleep with content smiles.

(~)

Raven woke up and opened her eyes slowly seeing a naked scarred chest. She looked up to see Damian already up, staring at her. She covered herself but still smiled at him, caressing his cheek while he kissed her palm. “Good morning, beloved.”

“Good morning, Dami.” Raven smiled lovingly at him.

“Hope it was okay.” Damian hoped while playing with her hair.

She looked at him in confusion until she figured what he had meant, and she smiled at him in reassurance. “Dami… it was the best night of my life. And you were more than okay.” She trailed her fingers over his lips with his emerald eyes shining brightly.

He smiled in relief, seeing his love was satisfied from last night’s…. activity. “That is a relief.” He sat up on his bed. “So… what shall we do today? Unless you have work later on.”

“Hmm, well, my boss let me have the week off. How about you?” Raven asked, making circles on his chest. “We could have dinner at my place and have a repeat at my place. We can have Titus with Dick and Kori.”

“I am off until tonight, I am meeting my father later. Sorry.” Damian sent her an apologetic expression with her sitting up, letting him seeing her chest.

“It’s alright, I can wait for you…unless you want to do it again.” Raven seductively whispered in his ear while kissing his neck and him laying down back on his pillow with a smirk. She was straddling him, and she trailed her hands up on his chest, making him shudder softly.

“That would be splendid, beloved.” Damian smirked with her smiling brightly as the two laughed happily as they were in each other’s arms after five years, happy to be in each other’s embrace and were assured that they’ll be together from now on to overcome whatever throws at them.


	3. Fallen Raven (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Damian had begun having nightmares of his beloved dying and didn’t want it to become true as he desperately wanted to prevent it from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one-shot! So sorry I disappeared! I have been working on my projects for college. Really stressful! 
> 
> So, please enjoy reading, comment and give feedback! I would love to hear what you all think of this angsty

_He was in a dark and abandoned building with cloth blowing in the wind slowly. He went through spider web and felt the cold wind against his face. He was looking around to see if his teammates and Raven were there in the room. But he could not find them in the dark._

_He nearly trapped over and looked down to see his friend, Conner on the floor injured. He bent down to aid him only to see his clothes were all ripped and stained with blood. He looked around and saw his brother, Starfire, and everyone in the team all injured. No sign of Raven anywhere which made himself worried and concerned about her safety._

_“Raven! Where are you?! Rachel!” Damian called out to her._

_“You’re too late, Damian.” Deathstroke’s voice echoed through the room as the young hero unsheathe his sword and looked for him._

_“Where are you Slade? Come out you coward!” Damian growled as he turned around and saw him holding onto Raven with her clothes ripped, while seeing red symbols all over her body including on her forehead. He also saw her short hair had grown longer._

_“You are too late to save her, Damian. Oh, and Happy Birthday.” Slade cackled as he let go of Raven with Damian dropping his sword and ran to try and catch her, but Slade held him back, making him watch her fall down to her own demise._

_“NO!”_

(~)

“NO!” Damian jolted from his sleep and sat up with cold sweat and looked around his room, seeing it was only a dream. He panted heavily and ran his hand through his hair and heard the doors opening. He saw Raven coming in a hurry, looked concerned about him. “I am alright, Rachel. It is just a dream.”

“More like a nightmare. I can tell.” Raven shock her head, seeing it wasn’t the case.

“Don’t try and read my mind, Rachel.” Damian sighed sharply as he turned to the side and took the covers off of him. His back was facing her and he sighed heavily.

“I wasn’t reading your mind. I do not need to read your mind. I can see that you are distressed.” Raven pointed out, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Just try and relax and go to sleep. We can do our meditation exercise tomorrow during training.” She left him alone in his room and went back into hers across the hall. She could’ve sworn he looked terrified when he first saw her when she came into his room before hearing him shouting out.

Damian sighed and went back to sleep. He laid his head back and tried to go back to sleep. Trying to forget it was all a dream. Maybe tomorrow it will not continue to make him go off guard. He saw all of his teammates in a bad shape, beaten up by Slade. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as he buried his face in his pillow, he remembered the state Raven was in his dream. But to him, it felt real to him.

(~)

In the morning, Damian walked along the hallway and saw Jaime was on the phone talking to someone with a bright smile. He sent him a thumbs up with a grin. “Y-Yeah, sure, I’ll be there! Heck yeah! I don’t want to miss it. See you at 6.”

“Is it your girlfriend of yours?” Damian asked with a smirk.

“Oh, uh, we haven’t made it official yet, but I uh, am taking her to see a movie.” Jaime rubbed his neck nervously with a chuckle. “As well as taking her for some pizza.”

“Sounds romantic.” Damian smiled at his friend.

“Oh, come on, how about you and Raven?” Jaime asked him, going into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Damian getting some tea out for himself and his friend was getting some eggs and toast ready.

“Me and Raven are nothing but friends.” Damian replied simply, composing himself.

“Hmm, I am not convinced by that, Damian. You and Raven seemed very much like a couple. I know you guys want to keep it secret until the time comes.” Jaime said with a smile.

“How long have you known?” Damian asked him.

“Not long. I mean, it was pretty much obvious.” Jaime replied, giving him his toast with egg and butter. “I knew when you started to her to take her to Gotham.”

Damian grumbled underneath his breath and looked away from Jaime who smirked. He was only taking her to Gotham because they were having their mission there and had to stay over the night while she was injured during a fight. He sighed, seeing he was now alone in the kitchen to make his breakfast.

Then he heard footsteps thinking it is Jamie. “Back on it, again are we?”

“Back on what again?” Damian gasped softly turning around to see Raven. In a shirt and a light lavender shorts and had her hair in a little ponytail. “Uh, apologises, I thought you were Jaime.”

“Oh, well, he left already and it’s just the two of us in the Tower now.” Raven said slowly going up next to him getting her own cup from the cupboard. “So, what’s your plans for today?”

“The usual, I train and train. Nothing else is planned.” Damian replied, drinking his tea.

“Hmm. You seemed disturbed about something from your ‘not dream’. Are you sure you are okay?” Raven asked with great concern.

“Yes, I am sure. There is nothing to worry about.” Damian assured her as he sat on the couch with her sitting beside him with her legs on his lap. He was used to sitting next to like this. He was uncomfortable at first and he secretly liked it. He looked over her, seeing her drinking her coffee with her eyes glancing into his. As if she was trying to figure out what is really bothering him from last night.

“You really want to know?” Damian sighed heavily, putting his cup on the table in front of them while holding her legs in his lap, making sure she doesn’t fall.

“Yes, we have been secretly going out for a while and I am worried that you hiding something from me.” Raven said putting her cup behind her on a small table. She turned back to see Damian, leaning back on the couch, covering his face.

Raven sat on his lap with his hands on her thighs and he looked up at her, feeling her hands caressing his face. “Damian… just tell me what happened and then we can try and solve it.”

Damian sighed and looked away from her for a moment then back into her eyes. “Alright. But I must warn you, you might not like it.”

After he had explained what he had seen in his dream, vision, or nightmare. She sat in deep silence with the young Wayne looking down at his clasped hands in front of him. “Did…that really happen in your dream?” Raven asked softly.

“Yes, all I ever saw was darkness, the whole Team injured with you being held by Slade with all those red markings all over you and on your forehead. I-I saw him letting you go, and you fell down the Tower.” Damian said softly, not looking at her.

“Well, that is just a dream, Damian, it might not happen. I am still here.” Raven said to him, putting her hand on his. “I won’t die unless I know you are going to be okay.”

“But a world without you in it, I don’t think I will ever live on.” Damian scoffed, looking away from her, but still held her hand in his.

“Damian… people come and go. Live the moment, you know.” Raven said, holding onto his hand tightly. “I want to enjoy every moment with you, while I’m still alive. It is not going to happen.”

Damian looked at her with a gentle smile and was about to lean in until Gar barged in. “Hello! Good morning!” He glared at him for interrupting their moment and Raven just calmly drank her tea.

“Oh, sorry, lovebirds, I am just excited. So, uh, what are you doing for the rest of the day?” Gar asked his teammates.

“Training.”

“Meditating.”

“Oh, uh, that’s great. I just uh, get some grocery then. Tara and Donna are out for shopping. Why aren’t you with them Raven?” Gar asked.

“Uh, well I insisted they can go on ahead while I do meditation and other things to care of.” Raven replied, finishing her tea. Damian and Raven thought they both were alone in the Tower. They would’ve had the whole Tower to themselves to have time for themselves.

“Anyways, I’ll get going, any requests?” Gar asked.

“Some more milk and some more bread. We also need toiletries.” Damian replied as he got up from the couch. “Raven, you need anything else?”

“Hmm, I’ll just send you a text Gar.” Raven replied as she stood from the couch and then put her cup in the sink.

“Alright, then. I’ll be getting them and uh, I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Gar smirked at the two. Damian sighed in annoyance and then went out of the kitchen but looked back at Raven who leaned on counter.

“Raven I do assure you, that dream will not happen. I promise.” Damian said, putting both of his hands on each side of counter where she was leaning. She nodded slowly with him kissing her lightly on the lips and pressed their foreheads together.

(~)

Starfire and Nightwing led the team onto their assignments in taking down criminals in Jump City. Jaime, Traci, Donna and Conner were with Starfire. Damian, Raven, Tara, Garfield, and Kid Flash were with Nightwing. Both separate teams were taking down some cult members to some secret organization.

Raven took down two cult members with Damian swinging his sword at them with Kid Flash, running through the field, hitting, and kicking them onto the ground with Tara trapping them with her boulders.

Garfield had hunted a few with Nightwing. “Alright, this should be it.” Gar went to Tara’s side who was standing with Raven.

“Kori said she had captured one with a symbol on his forehead. She wants to see you Raven.” Nightwing said to the young girl with Tara raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

“Why would a cult member want to see Raven? I don’t like this Rae.” Tara said, turning to her friend.

“Me either, Grayson. Can’t I go with her to see this…. Cult member?” Damian asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Sorry, Damian. But the cult member only ask for her.” Nightwing replied as he narrowed his eyes. “And only Raven. No one is to disturb them.” Damian scoffed softly as he crossed his arms. He wanted to stay by her side at all cost if something does happen to her.

On way back to the Tower, Raven went into the interrogation room with Starfire and Nightwing waiting with their cult member being seated. With cuffs on. “We’ll be right outside if you need us.” Nightwing said to her.

“And we’ll be checking on you soon. Just call us if you needed help, Raven.” Starfire smiled at her and then they both left her alone with the cult member. Kori and Dick stepped out of the room and saw Damian who was waiting outside for her.

“Damian, she’s going to be fine. I am sure of it. She’ll pull through.” Dick assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know… it’s just I wanted to make sure she is fine.” Damian said to his brother, not wanting to tell him about his nightmare he had last night. Not wanting him to worry over him so much.

“Why don’t we all go to living room to eat up? To keep up our strength?” Kori suggested.

“That’s a great idea, come on.” Dick wrapped an arm around Damian and casually dragged him in the hallway with Kori smiling brightly at the sight of the two brothers fooling around in the hallway.

Raven was sitting on the chair, waiting patiently, staring at the cult member in front of her. He or she wasn’t saying anything for the past 10 minutes. She sighed softly and took off her hoodie with her medium length hair flowed down on her shoulders. She doesn’t know what to do in the meantime, but she could always try and read the cult member’s mind.

She concentrated on getting into the cult’s mind, but it was clouded by a thousand thoughts until she felt a sharp pain in her head. Then opened her eyes, seeing fire surrounding her. She coughed violently, there was no oxygen. She saw destruction in front of her, buildings broken down. Windows cracked and heard horrid screams from the people.

She stumbled back until she hit something. Hands were on her shoulders and she shuddered in fear, as she looked up seeing it was Slade. “Hello, Raven.”

She screamed in terror with her eyes glowing white with red symbols appearing all over her body as her hair started to grow with Slade throwing her on the ground with the cult members grabbing her as she shouted out.

“……Raven!” She opened her eyes seeing everyone in the room with Damian helping her up. She sat up, looking at everyone looking at her in concern.

“Whoa, you okay Raven? You look like you had seen a ghost.” Tara said with Donna and Traci nodding in agreement.

“Maybe you should take a few days to rest up.” Traci suggested with hands clasped together.

Raven looked back at the cult member and saw _him_ all completely drained and was left in a catatonic state. She then looked at herself and looked for the markings she had seen in her vision. She sighed seeing it wasn’t glowing in front of them.

“Raven? Are you alright?” Kori asked her.

“Y-Yes, just a bit shaken up.” Raven nodded, not looking at her in the eye.

“Alright, Damian, take her to her room. Everyone else, get some rest while Dick and I handle this. We will talk about this in our tomorrow morning’s brief.” Kori said to everyone. Damian nodded and walked with Raven by his side. He watched every move she does, seemed moving towards the elevator slowly. He could tell she was shaken up by what she had seen.

Once they walked inside the elevator, Damian turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to see her all shaken up. She took a few steps back from him and then calmed down. “Sorry, Damian. I am…. Just…”

“I know. You had seen something in his mind.” Damian said. “What is it that you saw in his head? Let me see through your eyes.”

Raven looked over at him and then took off her hood. “I don’t want to get you in a catatonic state.”

“You won’t. Do you trust me, Raven?”

“But—”

“Do you trust me?” Damian asked again as he looked into her eyes determinedly. He was willing to try and help her overcome her fears and anything that scares her. She knew that he wouldn’t give up that easily to help her and the rest of the team.

“Alright, meet me in my room after you get changed.” Raven sighed in defeat as she stepped out of the elevator with Damian frowning in concern.

Later that night, Damian had changed into his normal short and pants. He sighed as he walked across the hall to Raven’s room. He knocked on the door three times. The door slid open to see Raven in a blue blouse with black leggings.

He went into her room slowly and sat down on the floor with her sitting in front of him. “You sure you want to do this?” Raven asked softly.

Damian didn’t say anything but just to grab her hands. She was trembling. Shaking in fear. He knew she was afraid to hurt him. He trusts her with all of his heart. He placed both of her hands each on his temple. She nodded and she closed her eyes and let him inside her head once again. Damian frowned when he opened his eyes seeing he was in a pit of darkness. He looked around until he saw the symbols in front of him then saw fire was surrounding him.

Damian gasped softly, hearing heavy footsteps and saw Slade in front of him. He charged at him with a single punch and then he opened his eyes, seeing Raven had let go of his temples and sat in front of him, not looking at him.

He panted softly. “Slade…. He’s…. He has the same symbol in his forehead.”

“Yes, I saw it as well. He is after me with those cult members.” Raven nodded.

“We must warn the others.” Damian said urgently as he stood up and looked down at her. “I-I don’t want to lose you. And it’s risky to let you go on missions with us.”

“What? But I want to help, Damian.” Raven argued, standing up, looking into his eyes desperately. She wanted to help and never felt like she is useless to anyone, especially Damian. He looked away from her and remembered his nightmare he had. He doesn’t want her to die not at all. He wanted her to live the life she’d deserve.

Early in the morning, Raven had woken up and was on the rooftop watching the sunrise. She stood up with her cloak covering her body with the wind blowing gently. She sighed softly and looked at her arms seeing more symbols were appearing and glowing. She narrowed her eyes and closed her eyes to pray that Slade won’t go after her.

She heard the door was opened and saw Damian beside him in his normal attire, watching the sunrise. He didn’t say a word and wanted to enjoy the sunrise with her. He looked away with a small blush as Raven felt his hand was intertwining with hers. She smiled a bit and held his hand tightly and cherished this moment with him as the sun shone brightly beyond the horizon.

The two went down to the lounge and saw Kori and Dick were already there. “Oh, you two are early. We are just going to wait for the others.” Kori smiled, greeting the two.

Raven and Damian both sat away from each other with Donna arriving to the lounge and had a conversation with Raven. Damian glanced to the side to see Raven smiling at the Amazonian next to her. Dick noticed the longing looks they had given each other and smiled. Damian glared at his brother who now knew of their relationship. He also knew he can keep a secret. For now.

After a few minutes, everyone else had arrived and started the brief. “Alright, as far as we now know is that Slade is out there hunting for cult members.”

“And he will be out there in the city, so whenever you are out there in the open. Make sure to keep your comm on at all times.” Dick said as he looked at Damian who had his arms crossed. “Damian, is there anything you would like to add?”

Damian looked at his brother, Kori and his teammates with Raven not looking at him. “Raven did have a vision of Slade. He is after her. Only her.”

Everyone all looked at Raven in concern as well as Kori and Dick. “Alright. Thank you for telling us. Well, I think it’s best if Raven stays here. Damian, would like to volunteer in looking out for her?” Kori asked him.

“Yes, I would like to do that.” Damian responded quickly.

“What? But I want to help, Kori. I want to be out there stopping him!” Raven exclaimed desperately at the two older leaders.

“Raven, if Slade is after you, he’ll mostly likely to kill you.” Dick reminded her. “If Slade is after you, then it might be possible your dad might.” Raven stayed quiet and then thought this through, thinking he could be right. Her father might come back to get her. Or worse after her family.

“Okay, while Raven and Damian stay here, all of us will be patrolling the city. Any other questions?” Kori asked. Everyone shook their heads as they moved on with their activities and training until nightfall.

All day, Raven was meditating to clam her nerves down on the rooftop with the wind gently blowing away. She opened her eyes seeing two birds flying up in the sky with the sun shining brightly. She smiled and wanted to enjoy the perfect sunny day, but she cannot help but think about the vision she had.

It was all frightening to her and as for Damian, he is extra worried and protective of her now that she is confined to the Tower at all times. But she liked the peace and quiet. She stood up on her feet and decided to go down to get something to eat, but on the way back inside, she saw Damian training with the holograms. He was doing kata and some hand to hand combat. It was precise and in perfect form. Also, noticed he was only training without his shirt.

He kicked one hologram while punching the other from his side. He panted heavily and then swiped it legs as it disappeared on the ground. Then he stood up tall and then turned to the console, seeing Raven was leaning on the wall.

“How long have you been standing there?” Damian asked.

“Not that long.” Raven replied with a smile and gave him a towel for him to use. “You have been training for two hours?”

“Yes, I must…. Stay focus on perfecting my fighting style.” Damian said, rubbing his face on his towel and then chucked in a small basket. He grabbed his water bottle and drank it. “What have you been doing?”

“Just mostly meditating.” Raven replied short as she walked past him, not looking at him in the eyes. She walked into the hallway with Damian watching her. He seemed to think that she might be planning on escaping. He won’t let that happen.

“Raven, what are you plans tonight?” Damian asked her as she stopped in her tracks.

“Nothing expect for reading and meditating.” Raven replied, turning to Damian who put his singlet on and walked towards her. “Why?”

“Just curious. How about while the others are on patrol, we should have dinner together?” Damian suggested to her.

“Sounds nice.” Raven smiled at him.

It was nearly nightfall and Raven was in Kori’s room, waiting as she got ready for her night patrol. “Raven I assure you. You will be safe here. You won’t be alone. You have Damian.”

“I know Kori, but all those cult members and Slade, they are dangerous.” Raven pointed out. Kori smiled, knowing she won’t give up and wanted to helped them. “I-I don’t want to lose you and the others.”

“Oh, Raven, you won’t lose us.” Kori hugged her young friend with a warm smile. “And remember Damian is always here if you need him.”

Raven nodded and walked out of her room, standing by her side. She and Damian had said their goodbyes to their family while they stood by the door, the entrance of the Tower. They both watched them going further away from their home until they were out of sight.

“So, what shall we eat for dinner? Perhaps some more soup and some bread?” Damian asked her.

Raven turned to him and thought over some of the other choice she could have. “Hmm, maybe some spicy food this time? The one Tara had cooked?”

“Oh? Okay then we are having curry tonight, then. Wise choice, beloved.” Damian smiled as he leaned down for a kiss. “Hmm… been a while we had some time alone.” He wrapped his arms around her. Raven chuckled and hugged him tightly. She laughed feeling him peppering kisses on her cheek.

“Come on, you get freshen up and I’ll get dinner ready.” Damian smiled before going for another kiss on the lips and he kissed her on the back of her hand. He walked back inside to prepare dinner while Raven gets freshened up.

Damian watched Raven going up to her room and he got started preparing the dinner table with two plates and some cutleries. He also had placed Raven’s favourite flowers in the centre and placed candles in the middle. He smiled, seeing his plans are all coming together. He had put the curry rice on their plates and had made their drinks and set them on the table. He was all ready to wait for her.

In Raven’s room, she was fixing herself until she heard voices calling out to her. She looked around in her room, only to see no one. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Raven left her room to eat dinner with Damian. Titus barked when she was going down the stairs. She made a turn seeing candles and flowers being set on the table with their dinner being served.

“Oh, Damian, this looks amazing.” Raven smiled with Damian holding her hand gently in his.

“I wanted to surprise you. After all, it has been a long time we have been alone.” Damian smiled at her and took her at the dining table to eat. “Are you alright?” You look pale.”

“It’s nothing.” Raven replied quickly as she pulled down her sleeve to hid the marking on her wrist from him.

“Are you sure, I can brew in some tea to calm your nerves.” Damian offered, going straight to the kitchen to get her tea. Raven smiled and then sat down to eat the curry. She ate a few bites with Damian giving her tea.

“Thanks.” Raven smiled at him and then glanced at him seeing him looking at his phone. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s a warning. Cameras has alerted us there is an intruder.” Damian replied, not taking off his eyes from his phone. “Stay here and I’ll check who is trying to break in.”

“But….”

“Stay here.” Damian sternly demanded her. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Raven stayed silent and stayed put as she was asked. She waited for Damian in the dining room, eating her dinner with Titus sleeping on the floor peacefully. She heard talking from Damian computer room. She wondered what was that all about. It sounded so serious.

She placed her empty plate in the sink as well as her cup. She turned to the table, seeing he hasn’t finished eating his meal. She walked towards the computer room and then heard Nightwing’s voice. _“There are too many of them searching for Raven. We are trying to lure them away from the Tower as far as possible. Do not let her go anywhere near Slade.”_

“Alright, I’ll make sure she does stay here.” Damian nodded as he got up and ended the call. He was holding a purple and red gem necklace in his hand and had planned to give it to Raven as a gift. He walked out to only see one candle lighting up. He saw one plate was in the sink. Titus whined as he heard him scratching the door. Damian realised she had went out to fight against Slade!

He ran to get changed into his hero attire and hurried on his motorcycle trying to call the entire team. But no one was available. He growled in frustration as he knew Raven was always stubborn. He drove fast to where Raven was. She was in a Tower where the other Titans were.

(~)

Starfire fell down on the ground as she was being thrown by Slade who was holding Conner who was punching him on the stomach, but he didn’t flinch. Slade used his body to hit Donna and Tara with Garfield catching them in his arms as a gorilla. Jaime was flying towards him with Kid Flash running towards him trying to knock him down, but Slade used his arm to hit him as he stumbled on the floor and nearly fell down the Tower.

Nightwing was already beaten up with demons and cult members were crawling to hold them and restrained them from attacking Slade. “Now I am going to ask for one last time, bring Raven to me and then I will let you go.”

“We are not going let you harm her, Slade!” Tara gritted her teeth in anger as he kicked her in the face.

“I am not talking to you. I am talking to lovely lady here.” Slade said, pointing his sword at Starfire’s chin, making her to look up at her.

“You are not going get to Raven.” Starfire glared at him. Slade narrowed his eyes down at her and then walked away from her. He looked down at Nightwing who was holding his arm, that was twisted. He grabbed his broken his arm and pulled him up with him screaming in agony. “NO! Don’t touch him!”

“Oh, he’ll be fine.” Slade assured her as he got his sword back in his sheath. His hand was going straight at his eye until he heard debris were going down. He threw Nightwing to the side as he moved out fo the side seeing Raven flying above them.

“Raven? Get out of here!” Donna cried out to her.

“Foolish girl.” Slade taunted as he ordered his cult to capture her while he handles the Titans until he was kicked by Robin in the face, he had just arrived in time to aid his friends.

Damian looked up at Raven who was fighting off against the cult but got her cloak ripped and was pinned down on the upper level. He gritted his teeth and growled trying to get to her but Slade had pinned him on the ground and punched him on the face repeated in anger, not having bruises and blood all over his face with his eye swollen a bit until he punched back at Slade and got him off of him.

Conner came to his side and got him away from Slade. “We can handle Slade, you help Raven.”

Damian nodded and used his grappling hook to get him higher to get to Raven. He used his smoke pellets and thrown them down on the ground with the cult members coughing and he swung to get Raven up higher on another level.

He turned to her seeing more symbols on her arms, body and on her legs. He growled in annoyance. “I told you not to go after Slade!”

“And I told you I want to help!” Raven argued. “I can’t stand by and watch my friends and you get hurt.”

Damian sighed softly knowing she is way too stubborn to listen. “Alright but stay close to me.” Raven nodded and stood up with his help and then they heard growling from the cult. She used her powers to bring down the debris down with her eyes glowing brightly. Behind her, Damian drew his sword and started swinging it at the cult.

Meanwhile, Slade was fighting off against the Titans. Kid Flash created a tornado to trap him inside from fighting against them with Terra trapping him with boulders. The tornado disappeared with Slade being trapped inside.

Robin had caught all of the cult members with Raven and Jaime. Conner had then tied up in Donna’s lasso. “That’s all of them.” Conner said to the group.

As they had captured the cult, Slade was the only one they all needed to capture. Nightwing had pulled out his tracking device. “He’s still close. We can still get him.”

“Great. I wanna pound him to the ground after what he had done to us, well, minus Donna, Conner and Kid.” Jaime said.

“So, where is he now?” Donna asked with Tara standing by Raven’s side who saw her markings were glowing. She sent her a worried expression while seeing Damian was standing by her side protectively. Slade had managed to escape from them during the fight.

“I suppose we can be in groups. To be prepared to take him down.” Starfire said to the team and Nightwing.

“That could work.” Connor agreed.

“Alright, Jaime, Gar, Tara and Donna. You are with me.” Starfire said, looking at her team.

“And I’ll be with Kid, Connor, Damian and Raven.” Nightwing said as they all moved out to find Slade.

(~)

Slade was waiting on a Tower while sharpening his swords and saw Kid Flash was running towards him. He chuckled dryly as he looked to the side and saw Tara and Beast Boy were on a boulder coming towards to his position.

He jumped down to the lower level while Kid Flash came running faster to knock down until he threw a bottle of liquid as he slipped on the ground and he flipped over and held on a railing above him and flipped over to stand on it. He looked over at Connor who stood far from him.

He flew up to him and punched him in the face until he had held on his hand and slammed him on the metal pole. Damian got his sword out and swung at him while Raven was throwing a few metal pipes at him. Slade luckily moved away and tried to find another way to get to Raven.

Damian swung his swung his sword in his hands. He desperately want to protect Raven and didn’t want his dream to become a reality. He fought against Slade with Connor who flew back up again while Kid ran from the sides to punch or knock him over. Kid rolled and then kicked him on the face with Connor catching him and flew up, throwing him up in the air with Nightwing pulling an arm back and punched him in the stomach.

Down below, Raven handled the cult members, trapping them in her own cage while Damian ran towards Slade with his sword nearly slicing his head off. He caught the blade in his bloody hands and head-butted him. Damian groaned painfully and Slade punched him repeatedly on the stomach, pinning him on the wall and dug his two onto his shoulders.

He cried out in pain while hearing Raven calling out to him. “Looks like your lovely woman is next.”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Damian snarled at him.

Slade didn’t listen and still prepared himself to get to Raven while Connor flew to her side with Kid Flash and then Donna came in just in time with Tara as she threw in rocks with her. Slade dodged all of the rocks that were being thrown at him, catching Jaime in his hand, and slammed him onto the ground while punching Garfield in his bear form, knocking him unconscious. Starfire came shooting her bolts at him while he deflected the bolts and one bounced on his blade and came flying back at Starfire, injuring her arm and fell down in Nightwing’s arms.

Damian gritted his teeth seeing Slade was getting closer to Raven and all of his teammates were all injured and cannot fight. “Nightwing! Get these bloody knives out of my shoulders!”

Raven glared at Slade and raised her arms up, putting up a shield around her but Slade managed to shatter it. She gasped softly when he grabbed on to her cloak, ripping it from her. Revealing symbols appeared on her arms and body, glowing brightly. “Your father awaits your return, Raven.”

“NO!” Raven tried to fight back as he grabbed her arm while seeing a symbol appearing on her forehead. She swatted his arm away, shooting her orbs at him while he hid behind the pillar away from her.

She quickly covered herself from letting anyone see her glowing markings. She saw Slade was running towards her and had swung his sword at her. She moved away from him and stumbled near the edge of the floor. Nearly falling down.

Nightwing successfully got the knives out of Damian. He gritted in pain while seeing blood dripping down on the floor. His older brother charged at Slade, saving Raven from Slade but he kicked him on the face and grabbed his arm, throwing him into Damian.

He turned to Raven and slapped her across the face seeing more symbols on her back. She gritted her teeth and tried using her powers, but he held on to her wrist tightly as her eyes widened, seeing her father had given him powers to drain her dry. She screamed in agony while Starfire, Tara and Donna trying to reach her until Jaime and Garfield heard bombs ticking all over the pillars.

“Guys! No!” Gar shouted out to the girls as he transformed into a gorilla and grabbed Tara’s hand, taking her up on the upper floor with Damian running to get Raven to safety. He grabbed his grappling hook, but he was stopped by Slade once more.

He had enough with him and punched him hard on the face, knocking his teeth out. He snarled at him and punched him back, kneed him on the stomach. “You won’t be able to save her, Damian. Such a pity.” Slade chuckled as he looked back at Raven who was weakened and slowly got up with debris around her, hearing cracks coming from the floor.

“Since this place is crumbling to bits, there is no reason for me to stay here.” Slade smirked evilly as he walked away from Damian as he started running towards her. “Oh, and happy birthday, Damian.”

Raven fell down from the crumbling floor, but her hand was tied up to Damian’s grappling hook while he held onto it as more debris fell down on them. She gasped softly while seeing more cult members attacking her family and one was about to strike him on the back. “Damian!”

She lifted her arm and blasted the cult, burning its face while Damian was losing his grip and looked to the side seeing another was throwing a knife at the rope, cutting it with a weakened Raven, falling down to her death. “NO! Rachel!” He dove right in to save her as she fell down.

That was the last time she had seen was Damian in his civilian clothes, the last hero of Jump City she has seen was Robin, falling in to saving her determinedly while seeing the rest of her family were all getting out of the debris while trying to save her.

Her tears were forming in the corner of her eyes with her long black hair flowing in her sight. Damian was shouting out to her while grabbing another grappling hook. The rope was coming out, reaching out to her as she was reaching out to him while falling down the Tower, hearing her family calling out to them.

Everything felt like it slowing time around her. She looked at the rope as it caught up to her and was wrapped around her waist. Her tears were falling out of her eyes. She gritted her teeth, shaking in fear as she closed her eyes.

Damian felt Jaime’s hand holding onto him and held on the grappling hook and saw his love was caught but heard a loud thud that echoed from inside the tower. Raven’s head hit the ground before she could be pulled back up.

Both boys gasped in horror while Damian hooked the rope onto the metal bar above him and let go of Jaime’s hand. He landed next to Raven who was still attached to the rope. He breathed in and out slowly but unsteady. He took off his mask with his eyes looking over her worriedly. He held her in his arms, seeing she was not moving. “Rachel?”

He sat back on the ground with her in his arms securely, cradling her in his arms. He tried to find a pulse and his hand was shaking. “Rachel, please. Wake up. Rach—Rachel?” Damian called out to her, shaking her body a little, after seeing blood coming out of her mouth. “No…No!” Damian cried out while holding her closely to him.

The Titans all gathered around seeing Damian holding Raven in his arms, crying out her name over and over. “Please don’t leave me.” He laid his head on her neck while holding her closely with Starfire being comforted by Nightwing.

Garfield and Tara hugged each other tightly with tears rolling down. Jaime looked away from the sight of Raven’s body while Donna felt Connor’s hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. They all heard the cries from Damian with the moon was shining on them from the broken ceiling of the tower.

**2 years Later**

After the death of Raven, Damian had given into the darkness. He had lost the woman he had loved with all of his heart. He laid himself down on his bed in his dark room. He covered his face with his arm, not wanting to open them.

Whenever he opens them, he only see Raven in his line of sight. He can see everything, her face, her smile. He can still hear her laughter ringing in his ears. He gritted his teeth in anger, wanting to block the sound of her voice.

“Uh, Damian?” Garfield knocked on the door.

“Get the hell away from my room, Logan. I do not want to deal with you right now.” Damian spatted, putting a pillow on his head.

“Look, I know how exactly you feel. In that other timelines, I felt as helpless and sad when Tara had died, but it takes greater strength to get up on your feet. I am sure R-she wanted you to do.” Garfield said, leaning his head on the door. “Look, man. You haven’t been to her funeral 6 months ago.”

He didn’t hear him answer or him talking. So he opened the door only to smell the scent of alcohol in his room. Seeing the bottles were only half empty. “When was the last time you cleaned up, dude?” Gar groaned in disgust.

“Just get out of here.” Damian said in annoyance.

“No.”

“I SAID GET OUT, LOGAN!” Damian finally snapped and grabbed his sword from the floor and pointed it at his neck. He saw Garfield didn’t flinch from his spot and his brown eyes looked into his emerald eyes, seeing as if he was trying to calm him down. To calm his anger.

“Raven… Rachel doesn’t want to see you suffering over her death badly. She wanted you to be happy, live your life to the fullest.” Garfield said sincerely. “She loves you so deeply and cares for you. You two were so close and she had made you be a better person, yet, you are here moping. She wanted you to be on your feet and become someone else. Someone better than Robin who couldn’t save the love of his life. You can be more like your father. You can be able to move past this and save more lives from suffering.”

Damian stood quiet from listening to his speech and lowered his sword down. Sitting back down on his bed. “You… really think I can move on…without her?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know everyone does. She does too.” Garfield replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving something out to him. “I found this in her room. I think she wanted you to read it.”

He left him in his room to read it as he opened the sliding doors to his balcony where the moon shone brightly. He opened up the letter and saw Rachel’s hand writing, as he remembered clearly, it was neat. And clear for him to read.

_“Dear Damian,_

_By the time you are reading this, that means I have already passed. And I have written this just before you shouted out when you were having a nightmare. I had comforted you in a way and I am glad._

_I know you’ll ended up feeling like this. Helpless, hopeless, defeated, and lonely. Do not forget that you have a loving family and friends who are still by your side. And you be there for them, Damian. You can get past this by moving on and live your life to the fullest. I believe in you and I love you._

_I love you. I love you just as you are. You are Robin, the member of the Titans. You can become more than just Robin. You can become their light to make the world a better place. You are Jump City’s protector in the dark. I know you aren’t ready, but I do believe that you are ready. Remember, justice not vengeance, my beloved._

_Love forever,_

_Rachel R.”_

Damian held onto the letter and gritted his teeth with his tears staining the paper in his hands. He wiped his eyes with his hand and sobbed, finally letting all out, mourning his lost love’s death. Once he had calmed down, he looked at the letter once more and then held it in his hand, now having a new found purpose. He wanted her death not to be in vain. He looked at his closet and grabbed a small chest and had started to get changed.

In Jump City, the citizens were attacked by Black Mask and his goons, Putting everyone’s life in danger with the Titans coming in and saved the citizens while Nightwing kicked one goon on the head and flipped one over his shoulder. Garfield flew up in the sky dropping one with Terra slamming her hands together trapping two goons her boyfriend had dropped mid-air.

Superboy and Wonder Girl punched down the ground, crushing their vehicles while Donna used her lasso to throw the truck to crush down the speeding cars that were going straight at the young girls who were screaming and shouting.

“NO!” Starfire cried out until she saw a shadow appeared and grabbed the two young girls. She looked around the area and saw a grappling hook line coming from the building. She gasped seeing Batman was in Jump City helping them to save the citizens. He threw in his Batarang at the goons while Kid Flash managed to run towards them and tied them up with Donna’s rope. He and the Titans knocked down the last goons with Black Mask being arrested at last.

The Titans looked at the new Batman. He had the same mask with a navy-blue cape and yellow utility belt and had small jewel beads attached to it. His body suit was mixed with black and red accents.

“Damian?” Nightwing questioned with him looking at him and then left while grabbing his grappling hook and swing up to the building. The Titans all followed him to talk to him in private while the police took care of the villains down below.

“Damian? Is that you?” Jon asked rubbing his neck.

The new Batman took his mask off and revealed himself to his family. Starfire smiled sadly but proudly to see he is inheriting his father’s legacy. For Raven’s sake. This was good progress in moving. “I am proud Damian. I am sure Raven is too.”

“Yes, I do hope so.” Damian smiled fondly while looking down at the mask in his hands.

“And I love the new look to the suit, Muscle Man.” Terra smiled while Gar chuckled, agreeing with her. The Titans all rejoice with Damian, as Batman formerly as Robin has risen and vowed to make the world a better place to live while making Raven’s wishes coming true.

Damian finally set foot in the cemetery where Raven’s grave was. He bent down and put a bouquet of blue roses and white irises. He smiled and patted the engraved stone gently. “Rest well, my beloved.” He heard sirens blaring and looked up to see the Bat signal. He smiled seeing duties were calling and had said his goodbyes to Raven before joining his family in an another night of crime fighting.


	4. Christmas Treat (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Raven had moved in their new home during the Christmas break while Damian thought through one of his hardest decisions if he ever want to inherit the Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile, Raven has a surprising Christmas treat for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my first Damirae Christmas fic one shot! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> I'll be making more one-shots and I'll be making a new Chapter for Tales of the Witch Hunters. Chapter 2 coming soon! Stay Tuned. 
> 
> Enjoy reading. Please comment and give feedback. I welcome criticism and i would love to see what you all think of these one shots.

It was a lovely snowy day in all of the Jump City. It was Christmas Day, and everyone were all excited to see everyone for the break and celebrate it together. Damian had bought the house outside of Jump City where they can see the city clearly and the Titans Tower.

He wanted to make sure he had all of the privacy for himself and for his beloved girlfriend, Raven who was putting up Christmas decorations on the doors, on the wall and on the kitchen bench. She has been cheery all day long.

Damian and Conner got their couch in the living room with the wide screen tv, while Conner was admiring the architecture inside their house and smooth marbled floor in the lounge room. “Wow, looks like you had picked the right place to live in.”

“Yeah, nice digs!” Gar complimented with a grin as he winked at Damian who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Wow! Raven these decorations are so well done!” Donna chimed as she skipped into the house placing two trays of food on the counter.

“Yeah, I like what you had done to the place.” Tara nodded in agreement looking at the chandelier in the dining room with the golden metal were curved as a raven. She noticed all of their photos from their time as Titans were on the walls and on the table in the lounge.

“It is looking great, guys. But you got the beds next Damian. I can help.” Jaime offered.

“That would be great, thanks.” Damian smiled at his friends and turned to Raven who approached him. “How are the decorations, beloved?”

“Going well, but we need a Christmas tree still.” Raven replied as she kissed him on the lips before heading to carry a box in her hands. “And we need to get our clothes in our new bedroom.”

“Of course. I also need mine inside as well as I get the mattresses out.” Damian nodded. “Sorry, if I haven’t been much help in the house.”

“Dami, it’s fine. I can handle it. Me and the girls were going to decorate the house while you guys get the wine and beer from the shops.” Raven smiled at him. “But don’t let Jaime and Gar get crazy with the beer. Not like the last time.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that time when we were nearly arrested. They are lucky that your father was there, Muscle Man.” Tara said to him.

“That was one time. And we won’t do it ever again, mama!” Gar exclaimed as he pleaded to his girlfriend. Tara chuckled in amusement as she put a mistletoe above his head and kissed him on his cheek. “Good.”

“So what time is this lovely feast going to be?” Donna asked.

“Oh, well, we could have it tonight if you all are feeling up to it.” Raven smiled at their friends who were all looking at one another with worried expressions. “You cannot make it, can you?”

“Well, Jaime has a hot date with Traci and me and Gar will be at the Tower ourselves while Dick and Kori will be away.” Terra said as she looked over at the newest couple Conner and Donna feeding each other with some cookies. “Not sure about those two.”

“Hmm, would it be alright if we all come at Christmas Eve for the dinner and then at New Years?” Damian suggested.

“Hmm, I like it. And I can introduce Traci you all guys.” Jaime nodded in agreement as Wally came in with some Christmas donuts. 

“Anyone?” Wally offered with a sheepish smile. “So, I heard Christmas Eve and New Years Day dinner here at the new love birds house. I’m in.”

“Sound wonderful, but girls, we are still going to do some Christmas shopping after?” Donna asked with a smile.

“Of course, I still have a few ideas for a present for our team leader here. And I know who will present it for him.” Terra slyly grinned at Raven who blushed deep red while Damian stood oblivious, looking at the girls in confusion.

“Well this time, Damian and us boys are going on a night patrol.” Gar grinned with Conner leaning on his shoulder.

“Yup. It will be us guys, fighting crime along with some nice manly time.” Conner chuckled as she fixed the collar of his shirt and winked at Donna who blushed light pink. “But first, let’s get that huge bed of yours in your new room.”

Damian got inside the truck and him and Jaime got the mattresses out with Conner guiding them inside the house with the girls helping Raven with the decorations in the lounge. They had already decorated the railings of the stairs and had placed the photos on the wall.

Once they had done putting the beds all together in the room, the boys got ready to go out and do their patrol while the girls already went shopping. Damian made sure that the doors stay locked with Titus slept on the floor in the lounge peacefully.

In the city, Damian kicked the last one of the thieves that was escaping from the jewellery store with Kid Flash running out with a tied-up thieves and Conner stood beside him with one tied up man with his mouth gagged.

“Okay, that’s it for now.” Conner smiled while getting the lasso back he had borrowed from Donna.

Kid Flash, Gar and Jaime had joined them in handing them to the authorities while Gordon thanked them all and had wished them a Merry Christmas. “Alright boys, you better get going if you don’t want to miss in spending more time with your girls.”

“Oh, I can think of who cannot wait to get their hands on his woman.” Conner wiggled his eyebrows at Damian who slapped him on the back of his head.

“Heh, we all have girlfriends, and I am not sure of Kid here.” Gar pointed at Kid Flash who had his arms crossed.

“Come on, is it really hard to believe that I have a girlfriend now? I mean I dated her for three years now.” Kid Flash explained to his friends.

“Hmm, we shall need more proof.” Damian smirked at the speedster.

Gordon laughed lightly and then wiped his glasses. “Ah, I remember my time at your age. Always about girls. Remember keep them close and it will be all worth it.”

That made Damian think of Raven and smiled at the thought of living with her in their house after moving out of their apartment. He was glad he had found his love, to share his world with, to be able to be more open with her. Be able to share their emotions. To be at ease with each other.

“Well, uh, I will get everything here sorted. You boys go have fun.” Gordon smiled at them and the walked off to his car with the other police officers thanking them and greeted them a very nice Christmas.

The boys went on top of a building near Wayne Enterprises with Damian looking at it, he was to inherit the company but what if he didn’t want to inherit it and wanted to do something different than working where his father worked.

“So, your girlfriend….is she a hero or a normal girl?” Conner asked while he was texting his girlfriend on his phone with a grin on his face.

“Guys, come on. Why is it so hard to believe I do have a girlfriend?” Kid Flash exasperated looking at his friends.

“Don’t know. We’d just didn’t pictured you as a serious type. So you guys are like have an apartment or….?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, we got an apartment outside of her university campus. We adopted a dog together and we are in Vietnamese lit class together. We are nearly graduating. Oh man…mine is due at 8am in the morning.” Wally groaned in frustration. “Well, it is nearly the Christmas break, so I should be able to do it.”

“What’s her name?” Gar asked with Damian coming to his side to hear this conversation.

“Her name is Artemis Lian Crock.” Wally replied with love in his voice. “Aw man, I cannot wait until I come home. I mean, she said she’ll be waiting for me after this.”

“Wow… looks like you guys are so serious. Congratulations, West.” Damian smiled at his friend and teammate.

“Thanks, man. Now I hope you don’t mind. I should get going.” Wally saluted as he ran off the building to see his girlfriend leaving the rest of the team on the building.

“Man, I cannot believe that all of us have girlfriends and are moving in different directions. Damian is finally going to move in a new house with Raven, Jaime, you are with your girlfriend and are moving in together, Conner is with Donna and here I am, living with Terra.” Garfield smiled as he sat on the edge of the building.

“Life can be exciting.” Jaime nodded with the snow falling down on them. “I remember it was just us three boys and now five of us.”

“Yes, we had come a long way.” Damian nodded in agreement with a smile with the snow falling down on them and he put on his hood on. “I think you all are dying to go home and celebrate Christmas with your girlfriends. It is safe for me to say we are done for the night.”

“Aw, thank you so much!” Conner dramatically hugged him with a pat on the back and then pulled back away from him. “Have a lovely evening with Raven. But I must warn you, do not hurt her and if you did, I’ll punch you in the face.”

“Conner, you know I will never hurt her. We have been together for 5 years.” Damian pointed out, trying to get him to calm down.

“Oh, well, then, I have no problem with that at all.” Conner chuckled as he started to fly up into the starry night. He was already excited to see Donna after their nightly patrol. He has plenty of plans for the Christmas season.

“Well, I better get going, Traci really wanted to watch more Christmas movies at home.” Jaime grinned as he flew in another direction with Garfield smiling brightly. Damian watched him transforming and jumped roof to roof until he cannot see him. He might need to go and help Raven get everything all sorted out in their new home.

(~)

Damian walked towards to the door hearing Titus barking excitedly. He smiled softly and opened the door seeing Titus was dressed as a reindeer with a bell collar around his neck. He chuckled in amusement. “Hey, boy, looks like you had fun with Rachel, hmm?”

He closed the doors behind him and took off his cape and took off his shoes with Titus running out to the backyard, much to his confusion. “Titus, don’t you want your food, boy? Oh…well, uh Rachel? Rachel, you here?” Damian called out to his girlfriend but no answer.

He walked towards the kitchen to try and cook some dinner for himself and Raven. Once he made a turn to the kitchen he stood in shock. “R-R-Rachel?! What are—where did you g-get that outfit?!”

Raven blushed and hugged herself, covering her cleavage from him. She was wearing a Santa Claus outfit with a skirt and fishnet leggings. Her hair was braided with a mistletoe hair tie. Damian blushed as he had his hand over his mouth, looking at his girlfriend.

“I uh, well, thought it would be nice to try on the costume that Terra and Donna had bought for me.” Raven replied shyly while hugging herself tightly, looking away with a blush on her cheeks.

“O-Oh? Y-You look stunning in that dress.” Damian cleared his throat and then smiled widely. “So, are you going to wear that during our first Christmas dinner in our new house?” He held her arms gently while looking into her amethyst eyes.

“W-well, I suppose. I was wondering if you really do like it.” Raven mumbled as she looked away from him. He was leaning down for a kiss, but she moved away much to his disappointment and heard her giggling softly.

“While the girls had left and you were at your patrol, I was making some dinner while you were you gone. I got the last box unpacked and I put all of my books in our spare room.” Raven said as she got the pot on the table with him helping her getting the spoons and forks. “I don’t know what we could do for the spare room.”

“Maybe we could save it for something else? Have you ever… consider having children?” Damian asked her.

Raven sat back down on her chair and looked at him with a smile, placing her hand on hers. She always wanted to have a child or children. She never thought of having a family and she would love to start a family with him someday.

“Of course I do. But not right now.” Raven replied with a smile as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I understand.” Damian smiled, looking into her eyes lovingly and then placed his lips on hers softly. Feeling the warmth from her lips and moaned softly. They broke apart from their kiss and had started with their first dinner in their new house.

“So, have you thought of your father’s offer?” Raven asked him while pouring some warm milk for themselves. She heard Damian sighing softly and crossed his arms.

“I do not know, beloved. I-I mean it is such an honour to inherit it but right now, I felt that…I am not ready yet. Father and I had talked about it. He said he would wait for my answer to his offer.” Damian replied.

“Then when the time comes, you’ll know what to say.” Raven smiled at him, standing up from her chair and kissed him on his forehead before going to the counter. She looked at her boyfriend’s back and then smacked her lips together as she looked down at her outfit with a tight-fitting Santa Claus outfit. “So…. Do you…want some dessert?”

“Hmm I would love to try though I am not a sweet tooth, beloved. Sorry.” Damian replied, putting the pot back on the stove and the plates and cutleries in the sink.

Raven huffed softly seeing how he was being oblivious to her now even she was still wearing her costume for him. In their very first house. She was hoping she would make it extra special for him. After all of his hard work, he really does deserve to have some time to relax himself. And herself.

“So, the table is all cleaned, I shall feed Titus. Wherever he may be.” Damian said looking out the windows. “I’ll meet you upstairs, beloved.” He got a bowl with some dog food for Titus and walked out to their backyard while Raven had an idea in mind.

“Here you go, boy.” Damian smiled and then looked at his new dog house. “Looks like you already made yourself at home. Tomorrow we’ll have to find some new plants here for Rachel.” He pet Titus and walked back inside the house, locking the door behind him.

He went to the shower to get himself all freshen up. There was two toilets in this new house, one was near his new office and training room. He was going to put all of his clothes in his new bedroom with Raven. He got into his comfortable clothes while drying his hair with a towel and walked towards his bed room but stopped seeing petals trailed all over in the hallway.

Damian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Rachel?” He heard her not answering him when he was calling her. He slowly walked inside their room seeing more rose petals on the bed and candles lit up. He gulped nervously as he looked for his girlfriend. “Rachel?”

“Yes, Damian?” Raven appeared from their bathroom, now in a different outfit. She just had the red shirt with a belt, resembled as Santa Claus while still wearing her fishnet stockings, with no skirt on. 

Damian was trying to restrain himself from pinning her onto the bed like last time. “You like what you see, Dami?” Raven asked softly, whispering in his ear as he shuddered. Feeling her hands where on his chest.

Then he breathed out shakily, feeling her soft and delicate hands were trailing down his arms and then heard something clicking. He looked down in confusion and saw he was now in his own cuffs.

“W-Where did you get these?” Damian asked her.

“I got it from your costume in the closet. You forgot to pack it all away after moving the mattress and the bed in here.” Raven replied with a smirk as she pushed him onto the bed. “Now, it is time for your early Christmas present.”

Now, that was unexpected of her to do this. He never knew she had it in her. He grunted softly, feeling her hand was rubbing against his cock. She hasn’t taken off his pants, yet she was teasing him. He cannot help…but it felt so good. He grunted and moan much to Raven’s satisfaction.

“You like that?” Raven whispered against his ear and trailed kissed on his neck while she rubbed her knee in between his legs to get another reaction. Hearing him shouting out with pleasure. He gritted his teeth, opening his eyes and watched her every move as her cheeks were tainted light pink.

“Yes, I like it very much, Rachel.” Damian panted softly while smiling as his emerald eyes shone brightly.

“Good.” Raven smirked and then unzipped his pants, taking off them off as well as his underwear, seeing his dick was already hard. She gasped softly and stared at it with admiration while her hand gently touching it, then stroked it while he shuddered.

“Rachel… Gahh!” Damian groaned, feeling her rubbing his dick and licked it with her tongue, begun sucking it while squeezed his balls. She loved hearing his soft groans and moans. It made her crazy enough to wait a whole month for him from his mission with the Bat family.

A month was easy enough to make her feel more crazy and wanted him more. She wanted more of him. She sucked the whole dick and muffled against it with more hot cum, shooting in her mouth, pulled away from it and licked her lips. “Wow… you came a lot.”

Damian panted, laughed while smirking. “It’s all your magical tongue of yours. Is there more surprised I should know about, beloved?”

“Hmm, you’ll see. But this time, it’s my turn and I will unwrap your present if you behave well, Mr Wayne. You have been in the naughty list for making me wait for the entire month from your mission.” Raven grinned as she took off her costume, leaving out her stockings.

He was enjoying the view that was being displayed in front of him. He licked his lips as he sat up and tried to holding her waist but remembered he was cuffed. “Nah uh, not yet bad bird.” Raven chuckled sexily as she bent down and took off his pants and his underwear.

She stroked his dick again and he grunted and clenched his fists tightly while feeling a warm tongue licking the tip. She moaned as she sucked in all of him. “Mmm, you got big… and so damn hard.”

“Beloved…. Can you please take this cuff off? I don’t know how much I can take it anymore…Ahh!” Damian moaned, holding her head while she continued to suck his dick. Then he came again, this time, in her mouth, letting her drink all of his juice.

She licked her lips, tasting the hot juice in her mouth. She looked up at him and grinned. She got the key from the bedside table and uncuffed him. Damian crashed his lips onto her and pushed her into the bed. Kissing her hard while grinding his body into hers while, exploring her curves and breasts, massaging one as he bit one nipple while licking it. She moaned loudly while holding him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke away from the kiss and took off his shirt, making her see the brilliant sight in front of her. She let her hands touch his chest and abs, she bit her lip when she saw him fingering her with two fingers as she screamed and moaned loudly.

He grinned and decided to put in a third finger to make her even more satisfied. “How do you like that, beloved?” Damian growled softly while kissing and sucking her neck, leaving hickeys.

“Mmm, I want you…now.” Raven demanded as she laid her head back on her pillow while he smirked, taking off his pants and underwear. He bent down and straightened his dick lined up then thrusted himself into her, making her dug her nails in deeper into his toned back.

He thrusted in her roughly with her legs on his shoulders bending her body a bit while she moaned loudly and panted heavily while looking into his emerald eyes. “That…that feels so good.”

Damian put down her legs as he pulled away and then turned her body and thrusted his dick into her once again, making her shout out while he smacked her ass while her insides were squeezing his dick tightly, making him groan louder and slapped her ass hard, making her scream again.

She stood on all fours, making him thrust in her more harder and faster, picking up the pace. He leaned down, grabbing hold of her bouncing breasts, while he had pinned her down. “Ahh! Dami. I’m coming!”

“As will I!” Damian grunted, holding her body tightly as he came into her with her screaming out with pleasure before they both collapsed on their bed and panted heavily. Damian got up and turned her body to face him. He looked into her eyes and then leaned down for a passionate deep kiss on her lips with her playing with his locks.

“Now that was a great Christmas treat, beloved.” Damian sighed contently as he laid his back on the pillow with her chuckling softly and laid next him.

“I am glad. You have been away for the entire month and I could not wait to have sex with you.” Raven said, trailing circles on his abs.

“Sorry, beloved. My father insists and he has talked about inheriting his company one day. I-I just know that there was something missing in my life. I got a few family and you. But I felt that I wanted more. Like…. Like a…”

“A family?” Raven asked him with him looking at her.

“Yes, correct. A family.” Damian smiled and felt her straddling on his lap.

“Well, we could get to work, Mr. Wayne.” Raven smirked as she kissed him while they had their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass tightly with her muffling against his lips.

“Care for round two?” Damian growled as he bit on her neck, giving her another hickey while she moaned, biting her lips, holding his head closer to her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Raven giggled as she got on his lap, grinding her clitoris against his hard cock and then put it inside her, while biting her lips. She moaned in pleasure while he held onto her curves gently while kissing her neck.

She began to move slowly and steady, while Damian held her body closer to him and she let him bury himself in her chest while moving around, letting her wrap her legs around him, started to move more faster to keep up the pace while he started to thrust and grind onto her, making her groan and moaned with pleasure.

He trailed his kisses on her neck down to her breast. Raven bit her lip as she grind herself deeper while she moved around with his cock inside of her. She never felt good in her entire life! She leaned her head back while he sucked onto her neck and held it with his other free hand.

He switched, he laid her back into the headboard and he stood on his knees and started to thrusted into her more harder and faster with both of her legs on his shoulders while she held on the head board. They both groaned and moaned louder with Damian grunting in effort to make her even more satisfied. 

He picked up the pace. “Ahh! Dami!” She screamed while he slapped her ass while his other hand massaged her left breast, and his right hand holding her waist to keep her steady as he thrusted into her slowly, all the way into her womb as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ahh!”

She felt him cumming into her while her entire body shook with pleasure and he set her down, pulling her legs up and bend it down towards her face and started to thrust more harder, while she gripped into the sheets. “There! Damian! That’s…that’s the spot!” Raven panted softly while looking into his emerald eyes.

They both panted, moaned loudly while their bed was shaking underneath them with Raven shouting out while feeling his hot cock pushing in with juice shooting in her. Feeling the hot sensation inside of her while she held Damian’s hands.

He panted heavily while feeling her trembling hand caressing his cheeks with a smile. They both cuddled underneath the sheets with Damian laying down next to her while she laid down on his arm, hugging him tightly. She smiled contently seeing this was the best Christmas treat ever.

“Ah, well, you did certainly learned some new moves.” Raven chuckled while he laughed softly.

“Of course, anything to keep my beloved Rachel satisfied. What type of man would I be if I didn’t do that?” Damian asked her with a smirk on his face. She laughed along with him and then caressed his cheek as they both leaned in for another kiss on the lips.

“Thank you. It was worth waiting for one month after your mission.” Raven sighed contently with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, rubbing his thumb against her soft and smooth skin. He smiled hearing her drifting to sleep. He put a few strands of her hair out of the way to let him watch her sleep peacefully. He turned off the lights and slept with her underneath their sheets. Enjoying each other’s companies and their embrace.

(~)

**Few weeks later**

Early in the morning, Damian woke up first to cook some breakfast, he let his girlfriend sleep in while he grabbed his shorts and walked downstairs. He went out to unlock the door and called Titus in for breakfast.

He got out his treats from the cupboard where Raven had told him it would be. He also got out some pans to cook the eggs and some bacon. He cooked some eggs while flipping the bacon. Titus barked at him with his tail wagging back and forth.

“Alright, alright, here.” Damian chuckled, giving him some bacon.

Once he had finished cooking the eggs and bacon, he got themselves some toast to go along with it. He set them on the table neatly with some red roses placed in the centre of the table. He walked up the stairs only hear Raven was throwing up in their bathroom.

He knocked on the door. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” Raven replied, while holding her hair back. Then felt his warm hand, rubbing her back while tying up her hair up to keep it out of the way. He continued to rub her back a few times and gave her soothing comforting words.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was going to feel unwell today.” Raven apologised, wiping her mouth in the sink.

“It is quite alright, Rachel. Maybe you can skip work today while I go and visit Father. Perhaps seeing the doctor would do you good.” Damian suggested to her.

“I don’t get it. I was feeling fine yesterday.” Raven hummed, putting her hand to her chin, thinking of possibilities on why she was feeling sick…..then it hit her. “Uh…Damian…. Do you uh, by any chance, used protection?”

Damian thought back on their tryst weeks before Christmas and the days before they moved in their new house after going on a mission. He thought long and hard then realised he…he… he didn’t use protection! He didn’t use it and he was busy being enchanted by her beauty and elegancy!

“Dami? You did, right?” Raven asked sternly with her hands glowing bright purple.

“No. I didn’t! I forgot to put it on when we did it.” Damian replied nervously while seeing her blank expression and then it changed into a determined look, getting something from the cupboard.

“Go! I may need some privacy!” Raven exclaimed, pushing her boyfriend out of their bathroom. He decided to wait while sitting on their bed. He was wondering if everything was alright or not. Or maybe perhaps, he made her feel uncomfortable?

He made sure she was comfortable in their relationship. It has been 5 years since they gotten together and now are living together. He made sure he listens to her while she listens to him. Both made sure they live the best of their lives.

His eyes glanced over at his closet and spied on the little box. He was hoping he would propose but he wanted to wait for the right time comes. They are still young. He is 21 and she is 22 years old. Both may not capable to have children but are dreaming to have children in the future.

He heard the door opening seeing her holding a pregnancy test in her hands. His eyes widened and realised it may be positive. “It is...positive, Dami. We are going to have a baby.” Raven smiled softly at him.

“R-Really?” Damian asked as he hugged her in his strong arms. “We-we’re going to be parents! W-what about your work?”

“Oh, I will tell my boss what has happened. And although, we are still young, you still work for your dad and well, you are still Robin.” Raven rambled while looking at the test in her hands.

“Hey, beloved, everything will be fine. I am sure of it. I’ll be there for you and I’ll protect the two of you so matter what. I promise.” Damian promised her while kissing her softly on the lips. “I know this is sudden, I am truly blessed to have our little bird coming in our lives.”

Raven laughed at this statement and watched him hugging her around her waist with his ear pressed against her belly where their baby is growing. She placed her hand on top of his head while he smiled softly. “Thank you, Damian. I love you.”

“I love you too, beloved.” Damian smiled lovingly as he stood up on his feet and leaned down for a gentle kiss with his arms securely around her waist carefully, trying not to hurt their baby.


End file.
